My Eyes are open now
by heyahemoarmy
Summary: Quinn was previously in a serious relationship which caused her to leave Yale and transfer to NYU. Will rachel change her lying, cheating ways. Can a person really be in love with two people at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic I have the story planned out so far I hope at least some people like it. **

My eyes are open now

Chapter 1

"You understand why I have to do this…right?"

Quinn stares into the honey brown eyes that she has grown so accustomed to in the past year. Leaving New Haven was never in her plans, neither was falling in love with Amber and living in a toxic environment.

Amber looks at Quinn through tear filled eyes wondering where they went wrong. Emotions unraveled and erupted within the blink of an eye. How can you part with the one person that you need in order to breathe, the person that can touch you anywhere and you feel it everywhere.

"Quinn we can make this work….once you leave maybe things will be better. I can't imagine you being out of my life, you are my life, you know that right?"

Quinn looks down into those pleading eyes and feels a wave of guilt wash over her.

I won't allow myself to feel guilty over this. Leaving Yale is hard enough, disappointing my mom and being placed on academic probation is hard enough.

"Ber I have to go now, you act as if I'm leaving your life without looking back." Quinn says as tears leak into her mouth.

Amber looks up and rests her head on the chest that has been home for exactly a year. Quinn tightens her strong arms around the petite waist awaiting a response.

"Where things that bad that you have to transfer universities, were they so horrible that you have to leave the place you worked so hard to be apart of?"

Quinn exhales while her eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. She wondered if Amber really has to ask such a rhetorical question. Coming to Yale was a dream that she jumped over multiple obstacles to make a reality. She thinks back to the multiple occasions where her dream became a harsh reality.

"_Quinn!"_

_Amber yells as she forcefully grabs Quinn's IPhone and throws it across the living room while Quinn stares into rage filled eyes._

"_Why do you insist on insulting my intelligence Quinn! Why!"_

_Quinn immediately knows where this anger is coming from. Amber must have gotten word of the advances from her Lit partner. Someone must have seen the kiss she shared with Whitney._

"_Did you not think kissing some blonde bitch at the library I work at would get back to me, or do you really not give two shits if someone catches you"_

_Quinn was unsure if this was a question that needed an answer to follow it. _

"_Answer me" Amber whispers, while tears roll down her cheeks._

_Quinn answered the best way she knew how._

_Quinn grabbed Amber's hand and entwined their fingers. She stood up and cupped the smaller girls cheeks wiping away the fallen tears with her thumb. Quinn looked at Amber's eyes while her heart shuttered knowing she was the cause of all the pain. Quinn glanced at Amber's pink lips tracing every curve before leaning down and pressing her mouth against the woman she loved. Amber's tiny fists pounded on Quinn's chest trying to resist the only person that could break her with a single glance. Quinn knew better than to relent her advance, she took Amber's bottom lip into her mouth while running her hand through raven locks. Soon Amber's protests subsided and she let herself acquiesce to Quinn's advances. Amber began to return the kiss closing her mouth around Quinn's while waiting for Quinn's tongue to seek entrance. Quinn wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and lifted her up so that her legs were wrapped around Quinn's waist; she walked Amber to their room and placed her down on their plush bed. _

_Amber looked up into hazel eyes and wondered to herself when and how she let herself become so blinded by love. Why did she allow herself to be made a fool of time and time again only to get the same results in the end? Quinn was an amazing and thoughtful girlfriend. She showered Amber in gifts and romantic gestures because that was the only way she knew how to apologize, although those superficial things were nice they were not needed. Communication was needed honesty was needed trust was needed the only things Quinn could not provide._

_Quinn climbed onto the bed crawling towards Amber and begins to kiss her with renewed fervor. Hoping Amber was able to feel and understand all the love she was pouring into this one kiss, hoping Amber could feel how sorry she was with this one kiss. Needing the girl she loved to understand how sorry she would continue to be because this was not and would not be the last time she slipped, lied or avoided confrontation about another woman. _

Quinn snapped out of her reverie and looked into the eyes she would no longer wake up to.

"Ber" Quinn exhaled.

"I love you, like I've never thought I was capable of loving someone and that's why I have to go. I love you too much to stay and put you through anymore heartache. My grades have suffered, your grades have suffered. We have fought verbally and physically. I am so ashamed of who I am to you. I'm ashamed of who I am period. I'm a liar and a cheat I'm everything I despised in my father. Now look at me I've become my father. Going to NYU will give us a fresh start. A clean slate so I can work on not lying and giving into advances. A clean slate to be a sophomore in college and focus solely on my studies like a normal student. When I can honestly say I'm the person that deserves your love and your heart I will come back to New Haven and claim you as mine, if you will have me."

Amber looks up and runs her hands through shaggy blond locks. She pulls Quinn into a kissed filled with hope; she needs this last kiss to convey her undying affection.

"I will always have you Quinn." Amber whispers.

Quinn gives Amber one last hug before loading her last box into her white Mercedes GLK. Closing the trunk, she shoves her hands into her jean pockets and exhales a breath she was unaware she was holding.

"I'll let you know when I get to New York, okay Ber?"

Amber stared at Quinn unable to step any closer fearing she will literally drop to the ground and beg the love of her life not to leave.

"Of course." Amber says, while wiping the single tear that managed to escape her honey colored eyes.

Quinn climbs into her truck and takes one last glance at the sidewalk where ex-girlfriend stands. Quinn reluctantly presses the button that starts the engine. Rolling down her window she looks at Amber through tear filled eyes.

"Hey, you're my part time lover."

Amber lets out a tear filled laugh and blushes while looking into Quinn's eyes.

"And you're my part time friend."

Quinn pulls out her IPhone and sends a quick text to Santana.

_On my way_

A minute later she feels her phone vibrate in the cup holder with a reply from Santana.

_Be safe Qunnie, btw Berry has not shut up about your pending arrival._

Quinn can't ignore the instant increase of her heartbeat knowing Rachel is looking forward to her arrival. At that very moment she looks out the window at the waving hand of her ex-girlfriend. The girl that still holds a significant place in her life.

Quinn exhales and pulls out of her parking space remembering the promise she made. A promise that New York will make her a worthy person, a person worthy of being loved.

The only problem is if she wants to be worthy of Amber or Rachel's love.

**RR (please)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Im so surprised that people liked my story the alerts and favorites are amazing. I had so much trouble trying to figure out how to upload a new chapter, so sorry if you kept getting alerts. The song in the story is "we found each other in the dark" by city & colour listen while you read it really goes. :)**

Chapter 2: Not so fresh start

_I heard the church bells from afar,_

_But we found each other in the dark._

_And when the smoke does finally pass_

_We will rise above all the ash._

_Cause we're gonna live, we're gonna live, we're gonna live_

_We're gonna live, we're gonna live, we're gonna live_

_We're gonna live, we're gonna live, we're gonna live at last. _

_So bright, the flames burned in our hearts,_

_That we found each other in the dark._

_Like beasts out in the wilderness_

_We are fighting to survive and convalesce._

Quinn sat in a trance inside her truck with her head on the steering wheel as rain poured down around her. She reluctantly raised her head to take in the surroundings. Looking through the rain filled front window she could only make out the blurred city lights. The colorful blurbs of light only adding to her melancholia, the unfamiliar street signs and fast pace of it all made her question yet again if this was the right decision. If coming here to escape her unhealthy relationship would only prove to be a superficial pacifier to a deep-rooted problem. Yes, Amber was the other half to the unstable equation that made up their relationship, but most of the problems steamed from Quinn's wrong doings. Quinn's inability to remain faithful and truthful. Quinn's need to feel loved from everyone around her, no matter the amount of damage this outside love would cause.

Quinn was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock to her passenger window. She couldn't help the wide smile the spread across her lips when she made out the figure outside her window. If Quinn could count on one thing in her life to be a constant it would be the woman outside her window. Beautiful inside and out, she provided Quinn with unconditional love and tough love when needed.

Quinn exited her truck and ran around to the sidewalk avoiding puddles in her wake. Her breath caught when she looked into the brown eyes that would always provide an anchor when her mind began to float.

"Santana" Quinn exhaled

Santana wrapped her arms around her best friend while taking in her appearance. Quinn's beauty always left Santana speechless. Santana always said it was a gift and a curse. The very reason Quinn was put in so many compromising positions literally and figuratively. Santana could feel the sadness that Quinn was harboring just from the simple embrace they were sharing.

"So how was the drive?"

Santana could hear a mumbled reply but she couldn't make it out due to Quinn's face being buried in her chest at the moment.

"Everything is better now San. I guess I'm getting accustomed to the lights and unfamiliarity of it all." Quinn sighed

"You act as if you have never came to visit me."

"Coming to visit somewhere temporarily and it suddenly becoming your place of permanent residence is a lot to take in for anyone San."

"Your right, lets get you up to your place."

Santana led Quinn into the lobby of their building. She hoped that Quinn could at least find comfort in living in the same building as her, Brittany and Rachel. Rachel, how would Quinn react to the brunette being two doors down from her. Santana knew very well that Quinn felt something toward Rachel but she was in no state to act on those feelings. Santana was also aware of Amber. She knew that although Quinn transferred from Yale and made the move to the big city that other girl had a grasp on Quinn unlike something she had every seen.

Santana opened the door to Quinn's loft with Quinn closely behind her. She worked all day getting Quinn's apartment settled knowing her best friend wouldn't be in any shape to set up the loft. Santana felt obligated to help her friend in her time of need, she worked all day setting Quinn's photographs and paintings along the light gray walls just the way she knew Quinn would prefer.

"San" Quinn exclaimed. She could not believe what was in front of her. Santana managed to paint, set the furniture, appliances, paintings and photographs accordingly. Quinn wondered how she deserved such an awesome best friend. She was well aware that Santana had other obligations that included preparing for the semester to begin. However, there she stood in her loft fully put together waiting for the last piece to make it a home. Her.

Santana laughed to herself . "I knew with the breakup you would be a zombie and overall useless. So there was no way I could visit my second home and sit on the floor and be forced to use plastic utensils while waiting for you to unpack. If that in fact would ever occur."

"San your too good to me. I don't deserve it."

Santana hated the way Quinn beat herself up constantly. Yes, she lied and cheated on significant others but that **did not **mean she was unworthy of kind gestures and love.

"Quinnie you deserve this and more. Don't be so hard on yourself you made the right decision, coming here to work on yourself and further your college career couldn't have been a better decision. Time will heal all your pain and Amber's."

Quinn felt tears roll down her cheeks at the mention of the other girl's name. She hated herself for the way she treated Amber. People always said if you love someone you do your best to make them happy, that you put them before your needs, that you can' truly love someone if you constantly lie to them. But Quinn lied because she loved Amber. The other girls meant nothing so why would she hurt the one person she cared the most about with the truth. Why create turmoil for temporary satisfaction. But as she looked around her, as she looked at Santana and around her newly decked out loft she could only think that this is where temporary satisfaction got her. A new city.

Quinn stepped forward and grabbed Santana's hand and entwined their fingers. She pulled the other girl toward her and wrapped her in a heartfelt embrace. "Thanks so much San I couldn't imagine coming her completely alone. It's hard enough. Will you.."

Before Quinn could finish her statement a knock erupted on the door followed by two figures entering her loft. Quinn looked up from the embrace and saw Brittany walking toward her with a mega watt smile. The sparkling blue eyes would always provide Quinn comfort whenever she felt uneasy. Brittany's mere presence could light Quinn up in her darkest hour. Quinn's heartbeat increased substantially as she waited for the tiny figure behind Brittany to come into focus. Quinn's breath hitched and she knew Santana could feel it due her arms still being wrapped around Quinn. Quinn was taken aback by Rachel's beauty. Even in the evening when normal people were winding down for bed, Rachel managed to look breathtaking. Quinn's eyes gazed over the smaller girls form. Had she really be gone from New York that long? Rachel was dressed in an NYADA sweatshirt and short shorts that should never been worn outside the comfort of ones room.

"Quinnie are you not happy to see me?" Brittany with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Of course B, come here." Quinn stepped out of the embrace she shared with Santana and wrapped her arms around Brittany. The taller girl put everything she had into the hug trying to display how much she missed Quinn and how happy she was to finally have her around for good.

"B, now that the rain has stopped could you help me bring in Quinn's last two boxes?" Santana knew Quinn wanted to be alone with Rachel even if Quinn didn't know it.

"Sure Sanny, but lets hurry I haven't seen Quinn in five months, we have so much to catch up on."

Santana lead Brittany out of the loft and left Rachel and Quinn alone. Rachel couldn't believe how Quinn could manage to be more stunning than the last time she saw her. Quinn's shaggy blond hair seemed to glow even in the dim lighting of her loft. Rachel couldn't remember the last time she saw Quinn in such laid back attire. Quinn had on Yale sweatpants, spiked flats that looked too expensive to be worn in such horrible weather and a Radiohead t-shirt. Rachel thought that only Quinn could pull of such a chic however laid-back look with such elegance.

"Quinn" Rachel whispered.

Quinn slowly closed the distance between them. Reaching out her hand waiting for Rachel to take it. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and allowed herself to be engulfed into a long overdue embrace. She loved the warmth that accompanied a hug from Quinn. No other hug could evoke such warmth that could seep through every bone and fiber of her body. Rachel's mind went blank and she couldn't think of any auditions, lists or pre semester task that she should be doing at the moment. Being pulled against Quinn's chest was as if she had somehow been pulled into the warmest and softest place on earth.

"Rachel" Quinn exhaled the breath she had been holding since the smaller girl became attached to her chest. "Rach, I can't tell you enough how much I've missed you guys..how much I've missed you."

Rachel looked up into hazel eyes and had trouble forming words, which in her twenty years of living had never been a problem. Then she remembered the reason she had not seen Quinn in five months. The reason Quinn almost got kicked out of Yale, the reason she had to listen to Santana console Quinn on more than one occasion. Rachel remembered the reason Quinn had to make the transfer from Yale to NYU and she couldn't help the disappointment that took over her. However, no matter how disappointed in Quinn she may be the disappointment could not outweigh the hurt she felt due to Quinn's absence in all of their lives. But at that moment she couldn't bring herself to lecture Quinn on her mistakes, who was she to point out Quinn's faults when she already knew how broken she was and she couldn't help the way her heart sunk when she realized that the cause of Quinn's pain was due to the girl she left in New Haven.

"Rach" Quinn said a second time shaking the smaller girl from her thoughts.

"Yes, Quinn I have in fact missed you dearly in these five months that you deprived us of your presence. Everyone falls in love Quinn, but there's a point when you need to step out of the bubble you've created with said significant other and evaluate the decisions and opportunities you are giving up due to said **love**. "

Quinn couldn't ignore the harsh tone that accompanied Rachel's statement. She figured she deserved it. Rachel was always one in favor of academics and Quinn shared the same sentiment. She knew Rachel disapproved of the way she treated women and the way she treated her ex girlfriend. But the way Rachel said _**love **_as if what Quinn and Amber had was something unworthy of the title. Rachel broke the embrace the two shared and looked at Quinn with intense brown eyes.

"Quinn I could only hope that your arrival to New York and impending enrollment at NYU will not be replay of your stint at Yale. To be accepted into two very prestigious universities doesn't come often and it would be shame if you just, for lack of a better word shit on yet another opportunity."

Quinn couldn't believe first Rachel's choice of words and second the inconsiderate manner she was handling Quinn's current situation. Although hurt by Rachel's words she did make a valid point. Quinn was accepted into Yale, a school only a select few were allowed to attend and she took that opportunity for granted she would not make the same careless mistake at NYU and even as Rachel tried to hide her disappoint it was written all over the brunette's face.

Quinn could only nod at Rachel's statement because she was sure her voice would betray the confidence she was trying so hard to evoke. Quinn looked upon Rachel's innocent face and wanted nothing more than to make her proud she wanted to be the person Rachel always knew she was capable of being.

Quinn's front door opened and broke the intense atmosphere that came down on the loft. Santana and Brittany entered the loft carrying the only two boxes that Quinn didn't have sent to New York before her arrival.

"Q, why didn't you have the movers handle these last boxes." Santana asked. "Those two have my photography equipment, I didn't want the movers ignoring the handle with care stickers like I'm sure they did with my other belongings."

As Quinn looked up from checking that no rainwater leaked into the boxes she noticed Rachel walking toward the front door.

"Rach" Quinn cheeks flushed at how desperate her voice sounded calling after Rachel. "Your leaving so soon, I mean you just came over?" Before Rachel could answer Quinn's question her phone began to vibrate loudly on the granite countertop.

Rachel couldn't ignore the way Quinn's hazel eyes lit up as she answered her phone.

"_Hi, Ber, yea San and Britt just carried my boxes up from the truck. I made it safe no worries. I love you too, goodnight A."_

For some reason Rachel could not understand why the four words caused her heart to drop nearly out of her body. She knew that Quinn broke it off with Amber before the move to New York, but that look of love pure love and adoration on her face caused by not even a thirty second call made it hard for Rachel to hold down the vomit that almost escaped her mouth.

"I'm going to head back to our apartment I'm really tired, I mean you have San and Britt…you don't need me here." With that Rachel stepped over the threshold and out of Quinn's apartment. Closing the door behind her she wiped away the stray tear that made its way down her already red cheeks. She failed to hear Brittany call after her.

"But Rach, you just woke up from your evening rejuvenating nap." The blond didn't understand why Rachel wanted to leave so quickly all she talked about that day was Quinn's arrival something must have happened during that long trip to Quinn's truck. Brittany looked back at Quinn and exhaled a frustrated breath. "Quinnie when are you going to understand the effect you have that girl, on all girls?"

Brittany rushed toward the door and after Rachel. Quinn had trouble understanding what Britt meant by the statement, which was even more confusing because she was sure that that was one of her non confusing statements. Quinn exhaled and looked toward Santana for some clarity.

"Let's leave this until tomorrow Q, I'll text Britt to let her know that I'm going to sleep with you tonight."

And there it was again how did Santana know everything she needed the moment she needed it. Santana led her upstairs to Quinn's room. Just as she was surprised with the downstairs she looked at her surroundings wondering how Santana managed to decorate her personal space so accordingly.

"Do you like it." Santana asked while unsure due to the expression Quinn's face was making at the moment. "Of course San, I have no words for how much I like it up here." Quinn looked around at the gray walls of her bedroom a lighter accent that complemented the gray and stainless steal decor of the downstairs. But something was different about the room, she immediately felt warmth radiating throughout the room that the downstairs lacked. The queen-sized bed was placed in the center of the room with just the amount of pillows that she needed for a restful sleep. Hanging over the bed was a print of her favorite Chuck Close self-portrait encased in an amazing frame.

"San, how did you do this? How did you know this would be the one thing I needed to feel like myself in this place?" Quinn exhaled a relieved breath. Her bedroom was always the place she felt most safe the place where she didn't need to worry about hurting someone or not living up to the expectations of being the perfect girl friend or the perfect anything for that matter.

Santana looked at Quinn, she looked into those hazel eyes and saw a glint of happiness that she thought was lost completely from the blonde's eyes. "Quinn I didn't."

"Huh?" Quinn barely hear Santana due to the fact that she was still marveling over her room.

"I said I didn't, I let Rach take full responsibility of putting your room together."

Quinn's heart swell immensely, although she missed Amber awfully, for the first time she could imagine life without her. She could imagine not waking up to the other girl and being content with that. Because here in New York someone knew that a single portrait of Chuck Close, that endless pillows on her bed would cause her to feel more safe and at home then the four walls of her bedroom in Lima. Quinn looked at Santana with tear filled eyes because for the first time in a long time she was crying due to happiness, happiness caused by such a simple gesture that resonated volumes within her. A gesture from the other woman that had her heart in such a vice grip.

"Rachel" Quinn whispered.

_But we're gonna live, we're gonna live, we're gonna live_

_We're gonna live, we're gonna live, we're gonna live_

_We're gonna live, we're gonna live, we're gonna live_

_Like the rest._

_Through the black starless water,_

_And the cold lonely air._

_On the rock restless seas,_

_The vessel in deep disrepair._

_And I swore they started singing,_

_But then oh, rejoice!_

_I can still hear your voice._

_Then I heard the church bells from afar_

_But we found each other in the dark_

* * *

**__Leave a review if you want, let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi readers :) Thank you for your reviews they are always great and make me want to write more. This chapter is angsty, if you didn't know this is a g!p story so if thats not your thing, hey the show must go on. this chapter also has some abuse in it so you've been warned. **

**sorry in advance for mistakes**

Chapter 3: Changes

Quinn reached out to pull the body that lay next to her closer to her chest. Quinn couldn't resist the urge to bury her face in the raven locks that covered the pillow beside her. Quinn wondered how the scene would look to an outsider but she wouldn't have it any other way. Cuddling next to her best friend without worrying about an impending emotional conversation or the person lying next to her wanting and expecting something from her other a warm body was a refreshing change. Quinn glanced at Santana, silently thanking God for placing someone so selfless and loyal into her life. Without Santana she couldn't fathom dealing with relocating and mending the heartache that she felt. Quinn placed a kiss on Santana's head before getting out of the bed that now seemed higher than she remembered.

Quinn went to her drawers expecting to find them empty. Once she opened her top drawer she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Sweatpants were color coordinated with sweatshirts; sleeping wear was in one drawer. Shirts, shorts and underwear, Quinn felt herself blushing as she mouthed the word "Rachel". She knew this was Rachel's doings and she couldn't be more appreciative. Quinn grabbed a pair of sweatpants and proceeded downstairs toward the kitchen. Santana mentioned that she did some light food shopping for Quinn so she wouldn't have to brave the New York grocery stores upon her arrival. Quinn opened the refrigerator and laughed to herself. The contents were practically spilling out of the refrigerator; she guessed _**light shopping **_was arbitrary because she did not consider this _**light.**_

While pulling out the items she needed to make a decent breakfast Quinn grabbed her cell to send both Rachel and Brittany a text to come over. Immediately after pressing send she remembered that Rachel didn't leave on the best note. Quinn was still confused as to why Rachel thought that because Brittany and Santana were over that she wasn't needed. Quinn wanted Rachel to know she was needed more than she could imagine. Rachel's presence provided Quinn with a calmness that some could only obtain from a prescription. Quinn started the coffee machine and began to mix together what was needed for regular and vegan French toast. Before Quinn could put the skilled over the fire she heard a light knock at the front door.

Quinn expected to be greeted by a bubbly blond but instead Rachel stood in front of her with slightly darker brown eyes than usual. Quinn took in the smaller girls appearance, she would never get used to how amazing Rachel looked. Was this how she looked everyday who wakes up looking breathtaking. Rachel cleared her throat breaking Quinn out of her trance.

"Sorry Rach come in, where's Britt? I haven't gotten the food started so I'm sorry if I woke you up, but you can sit and have some coffee until it's ready. You do still drink coffee correct, or I could maybe whip up some tea if you'd like."

Quinn noticed the redness in Rachel's cheeks and then she realized that she was rambling. Maybe she made the other girl uncomfortable with all her rambling. Why was Rachel staring at her like she grew another head?

"Um Quinn are you going to maybe put on the proper attire that's required for cooking over an open flame?"

Quinn looked down and noticed she only had on sweatpants; she completely forgot to throw on a shirt. Had she been that engrossed in her thoughts that she ignored the naked upper half of her body. Well that would explain Rachel's lack of eye contact since she stepped into the loft. "I..yea…I didn't realize that I wasn't wearing a top, I'm sorry Rach just make yourself comfortable I'll go grab one."

Rachel watched the blond retreat upstairs. Rachel's thoughts were in overdrive. Quinn looked amazing, Rachel was unaware if Quinn had taken up any sports or extracurricular activities at Yale. Quinn's abs were beyond defined and the way they descended into perfect cuts as they connected to her pelvis was remarkable. Rachel suddenly recalled that Santana slept over Quinn's house last night. Did Quinn already…No. Rachel knew that Quinn would never partake in questionable activities with Santana, she couldn't, and she wouldn't. Rachel shook the crazy thought as Santana descended the staircase.

"Rach why do you look as if you just came across your first porno?" Santana knew the interworkings of the smaller girl's mind she knew that look on Rachel's face could mean one of two things. First that she was in the middle of a ridiculous theory and second that something had suddenly peaked her curiosity.

"I'll have you know I couldn't imagine subjecting my pupils to the degradation and disgust that takes place on a pornographic film. I was simply taken aback from Quinn's…lack of clothes when she answered the door." Rachel felt as if someone set a match under her, the room suddenly got overwhelming hot as she recalled Quinn's lack of clothes verbally.

"I can't believe Q answered the door like that." Santana couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped her lips. She didn't know which was funnier how flushed Rachel was from the incident or how she probably thought Quinn somehow seduced her during the course of the previous night.

Quinn thumped down the stairs in Rachel approved cooking wear. As she entered the kitchen Brittany flung the front door opened looking as if she just woke up.

"B what kept you, I texted you thirty minutes ago." Brittany shrugged and came toward one of the chair's surrounding the island in the kitchen.

"San usually answers my messages because I constantly forget my unlock code but she wasn't there. So instead I came here to wake you guys up and hopefully catch you without your shirt."

Quinn laughed at the way her two best friends knew it was common knowledge that she slept without a shirt, who sleeps fully clothed anyway. Quinn went over to the stovetop with the intentions of starting breakfast for the second time.

Xxx

Rachel volunteered to stay behind and assist Quinn with the clean up from breakfast. She immediately regretted the decision as the silence between the two became painfully unbearable. Quinn seemed to be rather chatty and in good spirits when the four of them sat around the island during breakfast, now the only sound that filled the room was the water filling up the kitchen sink. Rachel couldn't help stealing glances at Quinn. Quinn had been away from New York for five months and although she kept in contact, mainly with Santana, Rachel didn't know much that had taken place in the other girl's life other than the common knowledge of her breakup.

"Rach, you know I'm quite the conversationalist, I'm not only something nice to look at." Quinn chuckled at the redness that became apparent on the smaller girls cheeks, as she had been called her out on her staring.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable Quinn, I was thinking of how I hardly know what's taken place in your life besides the obvious. You have been gone for some time now and I'm curious as to what you have been doing."

"Other than breaking hearts." Rachel whispered.

If Quinn had not been listening intently to the smaller girl she would have missed the last part of that statement. She must have been absent for a substantial amount of changes. Never had she saw Rachel speak without hesitation even if it was a whisper. She figured last nights statement was just Rachel's roundabout way of voicing her disappointment. But maybe this was a permanent addition the Rachel's personality. Quinn figured she deserved that comment, Rachel was telling the truth that was who she was: Quinn the heartbreaker. Quinn exhaled and ceased her dishwashing looking at Rachel through saddened eyes. "If your curious about anything Rachel ask, there's nothing I would keep from you."

Rachel found Quinn's statement ironic. Quinn was a liar. Wasn't keeping details hidden from individuals something that she did, something she did rather well. Rachel couldn't understand why she couldn't be in a room with Quinn without anger boiling to the surface. Quinn never lied to her well as far as she knew. So why was she so upset with the blond why did she suddenly overheat at the sight of Quinn being half naked when she sees Brittany and Santana naked almost daily?

"So is there anything you would like to know?" Quinn could tell the brunette was in deep thought, she could only hope that the fire in her eyes was directed toward something or someone else. However, she knew that was impossible. Rachel had been with her cleaning for the past half hour, maybe she…

Quinn's thought was cut off by Rachel's swift motion. Rachel turned toward Quinn gazing intently in her eyes. "Quinn the operative question is what don't I know about you. I could fill a football stadium with how much I don't know about you anymore."

Quinn could feel that she was about to come in contact with more of Rachel Berry 2.0.

"Quinn who are you? When did you become this self-pitying introvert? Since your arrival I have noticed only sadness in your eyes, sadness and pain and I can't grasp for the life of me what you have to be sad or pained about. To my knowledge you made every decision that lead you to this point in your life. You cheated so many times Santana lost count. You hurt so many people while on your selfish quest to satisfy your desires. And now that you know the error of your ways you wallow around in your misery instead of doing something about it, why?"

Quinn didn't expect the conversation to take the turn that it did. Rachel read Quinn like an open book. She had never seen Rachel outwardly yell at her not caring what accusation spilled from her mouth. Why did Rachel care so much about how she treated her ex girlfriend or any girl for that matter none of these things directly affected Rachel. "Why do you care Rachel." Quinn yelled. "Where is this even coming from have I directly hurt you while I was at Yale. **NO. ** You have no idea how hard it is for me to do something that comes so naturally to others. No one understands how hard not lying is for me. You think I wanted to hurt someone I cared so deeply for, no, but I'm most certain it was only a matter of time until she left me. How could I leave myself open to having my heart broken Rachel. If other women were in my life I always had a back up a safety net that I could fall back on the day Amber realized how unworthy of her I truly was. Is that what you wanted to hear Rachel that I am unworthy of love that I am so tainted that only happiness I could provide anyone is either superficial or sexual."

Rachel could not believe what she was hearing. She could barely breath and she had not noticed the tears that fell from her eyes are Quinn yelled at her. When had Quinn become so broken, did she really struggle with something as insignificant as telling the truth. "Quinn I… I didn't know"

Quinn cleared her throat of the tears that had impaired from responding. "No Rachel you didn't know, so before you place judgment on me think twice because you **don't** know a damn thing about me or what took place in Connecticut." Quinn saw the pain her last statement caused the smaller girl.

"Quinn what happened to you?" Rachel said as tears fell down her cheeks. Rachel stepped toward Quinn reaching for the blonde's delicate hand. "Quinn tell me did something happen at Yale."

_Quinn slammed Jen against the wall of Jen's apartment. Quinn had been seeing Jen for three months and she couldn't be happier. Jen was fun and mysterious and all the things Quinn expected a woman in college to be. Quinn slid her hand up the soft skin of Jen's stomach under her shirt and palmed Jen's breast. Jen moaned loudly into Quinn's mouth and Quinn couldn't hold back the smirk that crossed her lips she was still getting used to the sounds she could elicit from the other girl. Quinn pushed her body up closer against Jen's while squeezing her breast harder through the thin material of the other girl's bra. Quinn could feel herself hardening against her jean material and she was unsure of how Jen would react to actually seeing her penis for the first time. They have had the conversation regarding Quinn being unlike other women but they have yet to journey into the realm of acting out their desires. Quinn placed her leg between Jen's thighs providing the friction she knew the other girl desperately craved._

"_Quinn..I..need more" Jen moaned._

_Quinn had never been so turned on she lifted Jen while the other girl wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and carried her to the couch. Quinn lowered the other girl to the couch and lay on top of her. Quinn preceded to devour every inch of Jen's neck leaving heated kisses along the others girls neck and jaw line. Jen's hands snaked into Quinn's hair pulling her closer to her neck. Quinn set up in order to remove the other girls shirt then removing her own. Quinn threw both bras aside and marveled at the sight of Jen's bare breast staring her in the face. Quinn palmed Jen's nipple running it threw her thumb and index finger eliciting another loud throaty moan from Jen's lips. "Quinn please stop teasing" Jen breathed. Quinn lowered her mouth the Jen's hardened nipple and closed her mouth around the hard nub. Jen arched even further into Quinn trying to put every inch of her breast in Quinn's mouth. Quinn could not ignore how painfully erect she had become and needed to release her member from the confinements of her jeans. Quinn reached down and unzipped her pants all under Jen's watchful eye. Jen looked at Quinn with arousal and anticipation of finally seeing what Quinn's bulge looked like outside her clothes. _

_Quinn released herself and moaned as the cool air hit her cock she immediately looked to Jen to gage her reaction towards finally seeing all Quinn had to offer. Jen's face went from aroused to disgust in a matter of seconds. " Q what the fuck" Quinn could not believe her ears was Jennifer serious._

"_Jen your kidding me right?" Quinn breathed. She looked at Jen to see if she was joking, Quinn knew this was a serious matter because Jennifer's expression evoked no playfulness. The Quinn's surprise Jennifer began to scream as if someone was trying to psychically harm her. Jennifer's roommate Jordan came from the basement with his best friend Michael. Jordan took in the scene in front of him. Quinn sprung into action trying to cover herself before anyone else became aware of her extra appendage. To her surprise slipping back into her straight leg jeans had proven to be harder than she expected. _

"_Jennifer what the fuck have you gotten yourself into, what is that?" Jordan's hateful gaze never left Quinn she immediately felt unsafe under the scrutiny Jordan. Before Quinn could make her way to the door of Jennifer's apartment she felt a strong hand grab her by her shaggy blonde locks and slam her head into the lock of the front door._

"_Do you think you can trick unsuspecting girls into falling for you, you fucking freak?" Jordan's grip on Quinn's hair did not loosen, she tried her best to try and break free but he clearly overpowered the smaller girl. Quinn was certain she would black out any minute due to the amount of blood that was escaping her head from the cut the deadbolt lock left on her skull. Quinn screamed to the top of her lungs for Jordan to stop but he did not relent. Jordan threw Quinn to the ground and kicked her repeatedly in her stomach, Quinn prayed for the moment she would slip into unconsciousness. All the while looking directly into Jen's eyes wondering how she was allowing for this to continue. _

"_You're a fucking disgrace to nature who the fuck would ever love a freak like you." Jordan punched Quinn in her face. That was the last thing Quinn remembered before she blacked out. _

_Quinn could hear screaming in the background, but the cries seemed so far away from her as if someone was screaming miles ahead of her. Quinn tried her best to open her eyes but the attempt was useless between the blood and overall swelling caused to Quinn's face she could only make out light. _

"_Oh my god please don't die, how did this happen can you hear me. HELP!" The person cradling Quinn screamed again. Quinn felt pain coursing through every inch of her body, she could taste the blood in her mouth, not to mention the splitting headache that accompanied all her other ailments. "Your safe now, I'm not going to leave you ok. I promise I'll never leave your side." Quinn didn't know if she should trust this person but she was too tired and in pain to care. Quinn could make out red and blue flashing lights that she was assumed was the paramedics. She could hear the paramedics asking whoever had found her routine questions. _

"_Ma'am what's your name" the paramedics asked the woman that was holding onto Quinn. The last thing Quinn heard before she blacked out again was._

"_My names Amber sir."_

Rachel set in tears at this point she didn't know whose tears had sank through her shirt hers or Quinn's. Rachel could not believe the story that was just told. Was this the reason Quinn stayed away so long? Was she ashamed that we would judge her or blame her for what that bastard did to her. Rachel looked down into the hazel eyes filled with tears and pain. How could this have happened and this is the first she has ever heard of it. Did Santana know? Rachel's heart broke for Quinn she had to inform Santana of what happened. Did Quinn even press charges? Rachel's mind was going a mile a minute.

Quinn looked up at Rachel and released a shaky breath. " You cannot tell Brittany or anyone for that matter."

"Quinn you shouldn't carry this burden by yourself you need help this has obviously affected your life in more than one way. Does Santana know?" Rachel hesitated when she asked the last question praying that Quinn at least had a close friend to confide in during her time of need.

"Of course Santana knows, there's nothing that Santana does not know about me."

The harshness of Quinn's tone was unmistakable but Rachel just held onto the other girl as tight as she could. "Quinn if there's anything you ever need from me please just…" Rachel was cut of before she could finish her statement. Quinn moved away from Rachel.

"There is something you could do for me Rachel."

"Quinn anything." Rachel said in a pleading tone

"You can leave, you didn't feel sorry for me before, what did you call me oh yea a "self-pitying introvert". Well now you know Rachel, the reason **I am the way I am** because I've changed, I was forced to change." Quinn said with an icy tone.

"Quinn I'm..."

"LEAVE!" Quinn yelled.

Rachel flinched at the harshness of Quinn's tone. She turned toward the front door glancing back only when she grasped the doorknob. "I'm sorry Quinn, I'm sorry your so broken but now I see you, the real you." Rachel stepped forward to leave before glancing back at Quinn. "I'll tell San to come over."

Quinn watched Rachel close her front door and she couldn't help collapsing back onto her kitchen floor. Retelling and reliving the night that had caused her so much pain, and took so much from her caused her body to be racked with sobs. So much has changed and she is powerless to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys :) sorry about the wait school got in the way. I actually wrote this chapter waiting for class to start so it's short and kind of a filler. But it does leave off on a good note, I'm done with classes next Wednesday so there will be so much more to come. Angst, fluff, smut and all that good stuff**

**The song is by needtobreathe it's called "something beautiful"**

**Please leave me comments or ask me questions on karynwest dot tumblr dot com**

**enjoy :)**

Chapter 4 Something Beautiful

Rachel's POV

In your ocean, I'm ankle deep

I feel the waves crashin' on my feet

It's like I know where I need to be

But I can't figure out, yeah I can't figure out

Just how much air I will need to breathe

When your tide rushes over me

There's only one way to figure out

Will ya let me drown, will ya let me drown

Hey now, this is my desire

Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful

To touch me, I know that I'm in reach

'Cause I am down on my knees, I'm waiting for something beautiful

Oh,Oh,Oh something beautiful

Rachel lay in her bed staring at the ceiling as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't fathom having something so awful, as what happened to Quinn, happen to her and she coil into herself without seeking comfort from a familiar place. Quinn, a name that has been on Rachel's mind since Santana mentioned Quinn making the permanent move to the city. Rachel thought of nothing but Quinn up until her arrival she thought to herself. So many emotions overwhelming her at once and she not understanding any of them. Finally she had time to verbally explain some of her emotions to the blonde and what does she do? Come of judgmental and overly self-righteous. Why had Quinn's lying and cheating affected her so, why did Quinn becoming consumed with Amber make her heart clinch and hurt at the same time. Rachel had so many questions and no answers regarding her feelings toward Quinn. Hearing Quinn retail the night she was hurt made Rachel want to do any and everything to make the other girl never feel pain or suffering. Rachel wanted to protect Quinn from all the evil in the world so that she could recover from whatever trauma that night had induced. If anything she wanted nothing more than to love Quinn. Properly.

Rachel wiped the tears from her face while exhaling a tear-filled cough. Staring into the darkness of her room allowed her to come to one solid conclusion. Quinn was hurting and now she understood why, she understood the shift in Quinn's character. That night took a vital piece from Quinn. Quinn trusted Jen enough to expose herself intimately. Quinn mustered whatever amount of confidence it took to reveal what made her different from other women. Quinn was in such a vulnerable position only to be rejected in the worse possible way. Then the events that took place after revealing herself, Rachel couldn't believe she had been so dense. Quinn was so complex; it took patience to understand how to blonde ticked. Rachel finally understood the deep bond between the blonde and Santana. All three of the girls knew that Quinn was different but the only one Quinn let deep into her space and mind was Santana. She trusted Santana, which was something she had such trouble doing with anyone even those that were so close to her. Coming to all these conclusions led Rachel to one answer, that she would be anything and everything Quinn needed no matter how far Quinn pushed her away. She wouldn't abandon the other girl because she knew how lost and alone Quinn really was now.

Xxxx

Rachel couldn't remember when she fell asleep last night but she could remember the thoughts that consumed her mind throughout the night. Today she could only pray that Quinn would give her a chance to prove herself. She hoped Quinn wouldn't be so closed off that she would write the brunette off completely.

Rachel climbed out of her ridiculously tall bed and dragged herself into the bathroom to start her morning routine. It would be hard enough to show up to the blonde's door. Hopefully a fresh face and the right casual but carefully thought out outfit would allow an easy transition into a conversation.

Xxx

Standing outside of Quinn's door Rachel didn't expect to be so nervous. She could perform in front of hundreds of people, probably in her underwear but the thought of knocking on a door left her nervous. Rachel raised her hand and hesitated for the third time "knock on the damn door" she said to herself. She raised her hand again and before her hand could reach the wood of the door, it swung open. Rachel's eyebrows shot up and she jumped back. " S..Santana" Rachel said hesitantly.

"Rach, you're the last person I expected to see at this door." Rachel winced at that statement. Did that mean they discussed what happened last night? Of course they did, they discuss everything. Maybe if they discussed what happened then Quinn would have calmed down and actually having a normal conversation wouldn't be as if they were pulling teeth.

"Yea…me and Quinn left off on a bad note last night I just wanted to see if she was ok." Rachel hoped Santana could confirm that the other girl was in fact ok, well as ok as Quinn could be.

Santana exhaled a breath and rubbed her palm across her eyebrows. Rachel thought this couldn't be a good sign. "She's not mad at you." Rachel thought she heard incorrectly. "Well she's upset, but she understood where you were coming from. You didn't know what happened, so as an outsider Quinn does come off as a bit of a whore." Rachel loved the way her friend told things straight, she didn't sugarcoat situations to leave it up for interpretation.

"San how could you keep Quinn's secret. Why didn't you say something?" Rachel looked up at the other girl doing the best she could to hold back tears.

"It wasn't my secret to tell and it wasn't much of a secret. You know Quinn isn't the type to divulge personal information, especially something like that." Santana could tell the smaller girl was still having trouble with how to approach Quinn after they left on such bad terms last night. "Listen, all I'm going to say is that Quinn is just as confused about you as you are with her. What you discussed is and will always be difficult for Quinn to talk about but now that you know, I'm sure you have a better understanding of her. What you choose to do with that is up to you." With that Santana gave Rachel a light reassuring squeeze to her arm and headed to their apartment.

Rachel stepped into Quinn's loft. She let out a breath that she was holding since Santana opened the door. She hoped Quinn didn't mind her showing up unannounced, although she didn't impose a call before you come policy. Rachel opened her mouth to call out Quinn's name but before anything could come out of her mouth, Quinn came stomping down the stairs.

"Rach I didn't know you were here." Rachel was relieved due to the upbeat tone of Quinn's voice. Quinn closed to space between the two girls so that they wouldn't be shouting across the room. The lack of Quinn's shirt distracted Rachel, however she was relieved to see a bra on the blonde. She could imagine the difficulty of having a serious conversation if Quinn greeted her the way she did the previous morning.

"Q..Quinn I came to talk about last night and hopefully we could work past that and further our friendship..if that what you want." Rachel said while rubbing the webbing between her index finger and thumb. Rachel could feel Quinn's eyes piercing through every inch of her body and she was on fire. How could a glance from Quinn ignite so many emotions at once.

"Yea, about that I'm sorry for yelling at you Rachel you have been really confusing lately and I didn't expect to tell you that story last night. I don't want things to continue to be difficult between us especially with me just arriving."

Rachel watched all those words come out of Quinn's mouth but somehow she knew the other girl wanted to say more, she needed to say more. "Quinn just say it." Rachel surprised herself at how loud she just spoke to Quinn but she needed the other girl to understand that she could trust her. _Right Quinn needs to trust me, I don't need to yell at her. _"What I meant to say is…that I just want you to know that you can talk to me Quinn, although our conversation didn't go over well last night, I appreciate that your were able to tell me that at all." _That came out nice and calm. _

"Can we just start over." Quinn said in one rushed out sentence. Starting over. That was like music to Rachel's ears she didn't want to erase what happened last night but starting over could mean showing Quinn how she could be able to show herself to the brunette.

"Quinn I'd like nothing more than to start over but can we please briefly discuss our conversation last night? I have a few questions then we could move forward." Rachel watched Quinn mull the idea over in her head and wished Quinn would oblige her request.

Quinn laughed to herself, she knew a few questions to Rachel might as well have been the Spanish inquisition. "Fine a few questions."

"Do you trust me Quinn." Rachel thought this was an easy enough question to start with. She waited nervously for a reply. How could she develop a close friendship with someone if she is the only one open and willing?

Rachel watched Quinn struggle with an answer, she was sure that Quinn was looking for the easiest way to say no to her. "Of course I trust you Rachel."

"Quinn I know that since your arrival I have been rather difficult but if you tried to trust in me that I wont…" The words that came out of Quinn's mouth finally registered in the brunettes mind. _Did Quinn just say what I think she said. "_Quinn I..I don't know what to say. I prepared a whole rebuttal to your argument of why you don't and can't trust me." Rachel was suddently silenced by the feeling of strong arms being wrapped around her tiny torso. Rachel couldn't ignore how perfectly she fit within Quinn's arms. She returned the embrace while inhaling the flowery vanilla scent that was Quinn.

"Rachel I said I wanted to start over. You have never given me a reason to deem you untrustworthy. If anyone couldn't be trusted between the two of us it would be me." Rachel's heart dropped at that last statement, she hated that Quinn constantly doubted herself. Rachel vowed to be the person that would make Quinn see how amazing she was. How Quinn deserved to be loved and cared for. The embrace between the two girls meant more than the simple contact that they were sharing. This was starting over, beginning a friendship that high school and outside factors never allowed them to have.

"This was the way I thought I would greet you the moment you walked through my door the day I arrived." Rachel looked up at Quinn upon hearing those words and immediately got lost in hazel eyes. Quinn's eyes said so much and nothing at all. Quinn was so strong to deal with everything life dealt her. She coped with life's struggles to her best ability and Rachel couldn't help but think that everything about Quinn, the good the bad, everything was something beautiful.

And the water is risin' quick

And for years I was scared of it

We can't be sure when it will subside

So I won't leave your side, no I can't leave your side

Hey now, this is my desire

Consume me like a fire, 'cause I just want something beautiful

To touch me, I know that I'm in reach

'Cause I am down on my knees, I'm waiting for something beautiful

Oh,Oh,Oh Something Beautiful

Oh,Oh,Oh Something Beautiful


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys :) I'm happy about all the alerts I'm still receiving from the story. I things are picking up in this chapter there's always a calm before the storm. Thats what the say right? Well as always I'd love reviews. Let me know what you like what you don't like or just ask me at karynwest dot tumblr dot com**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 5 Take Away

Back to Quinn's POV

"Ahh Quinn ok okay, okay I give up." Quinn knew deciding to take vegan-cooking lessons from Rachel was a task written for disaster. Looking around her kitchen there was cut up lettuce, tomatoes and all the ingredients needed for a vegan lasagna and salad thrown all over the place. Even though the kitchen was a nightmare she could help being overcome with complete happiness.

After Rachel arrived at her loft three weeks ago and they decided to start over, things couldn't have been better. Quinn couldn't think of a moment, other than during the night that they were apart. Opening up to Rachel about what took place in New Haven was a bittersweet moment for the blonde. Sharing that information revealed a part of Quinn that she wanted to lock away in the dark spaces of her memory and forget about. However, something about the tiny brunette knowing the information made Quinn feel ten pounds lighter.

Quinn realized that Rachel was still yelling for her to stop drizzling lettuce in her face. She couldn't remember how she ended up straddling the smaller girl on her kitchen floor. "Sorry Rach, I had to teach you not to mess with those who are bigger and more badass than you. Especially in the art of food fighting." Quinn smirked at the smaller girl waiting for some quickly thought out remark. Instead she noticed that Rachel had become unusually silent, maybe it was due to the fact that she had yet to release the smaller girl from being restrained to the floor.

Hovering over Rachel, Quinn couldn't help but stare. How could she have ever spent so much time in high school insulting the smaller girls appearance when she's completely breathtaking? Everything from the arch of her eyebrows, to the curve of her lips, to the way she smiles when she's given a complement. Quinn couldn't deny how attracted to the other girl she actually was but she knew she couldn't cross that line. Rachel was much more than a hookup or an excuse to feel something.

Quinn faintly heard her name being called, more liked breathed out. "Quinn," Rachel exhaled. Quinn immediately realized how the playful atmosphere took a turn. She jumped off of the smaller girl causing Rachel to look, disappointed. "Uhh yea lets just get take away. My cooking lesson was a complete fail and I'm way too hungry to venture back into complicated vegan cuisine territory." Quinn said while running her hands through her hair nervously.

"Quinn your adorable when you're nervous." Quinn thought to herself, _Did I just hear correctly? Did Rachel say I'm adorable_?_ That's a first. Usually I'm hot, sexy even smoking, but adorable does have a nice ring to it._ "Quinn." She heard Rachel call again. "Italian's fine Rach."

"Italian is fine if that was one of the options. I said do you want Chi-nese." Quinn laughed to herself at how the other girl broke the word Chinese up, probably due to her lack of attention. Quinn shook her head in hopes of clearing all her crazy thoughts. "Oh yea, Chinese sounds great. Sorry I kind of spaced out there." Quinn said adding a nervous laugh.

"Yeah you have been rather off since our food fight. I have no problem staying for the clean up." Quinn loved the way Rachel constantly offered to help her, even with something as insignificant as cleaning. The brunette has always been the one to offer Quinn a hand, no matter how awful or mean Quinn could be. Even though Santana is Quinn's constant, there was something different about knowing Rachel was around and that hopefully she would stick around.

"No worries, we can clean after we eat Rach. Or maybe in the morning it's already late and how long did they say the food would be." Quinn looked at the other girl waiting for her response. " It's an hour, and that is plenty of time to clean your kitchen. Leaving it until the morning is completely unacceptable." Quinn watched Rachel rant. _She's even "adorable" when ranting. Who uses that word to describe anything other than a baby, kitten or toddler? But Rachel was that, it was something so innocent about her something that I've only seen in Britt. _"Quinn, what has you off in the far away land that you live in tonight." Rachel asked curiously.

Quinn shook her head. "It's nothing. I promise I'm done spacing out. Now what did you order."

"Well as you know I prefer not to eat the flesh of an animal, so I ordered vegetable lo mein, steamed broccoli and eggrolls for me. Then I ordered beef with broccoli and shrimp fried rice for you. That seemed like the safest option since you weren't checked in with reality during my conversation with restaurant." Quinn watched Rachel walk to the kitchen and begin clean their mess.

"That's actually my favorite you know." Quinn said as she bumped her shoulder into Rachel's preparing to load the dishwasher. Quinn looked down at Rachel as she cleaned next to her, she enjoyed any and every activity that they did together. Quinn quit her leering as she heard the doorbell to her apartment. Rachel turned to the blonde, "Quinn can you get that I'm sure it's the take away I have money in my sweater pocket." Quinn walked to the door to answer it, "Rach, how could I let you pay for the food when your already helping me clean? As if I would let you pay for anything." Quinn mumbled the last part of her statement.

After tipping the delivery boy, the blonde closed the front door with her foot and stumbled in the kitchen. "Geez how much did you buy and where do you put all the food." Rachel laughed at the other girl. "I put it in my mouth where else would it go Quinn. I just have a naturally fast metabolism that allows me to consume whatever I want. Not to mention the hours I put in on my elliptical every morning."

As the other girl rambled on she was unaware that she had lost Quinn at, "Put it in my mouth." Why couldn't Quinn control her staring or inappropriate thoughts? Quinn removed the food from their containers and plopped down on her couch. She looked back at the kitchen and noticed Rachel was still wiping away at a stain left from the spaghetti sauce. Quinn climbed over the couch and grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her toward the couch. "Leave it and come eat with me. Isn't that why you ordered this massive amount of food, to eat it." Rachel looked at Quinn taking in how laid back and comfortable the blonde had become with her. "What?" Quinn said forcing herself to swallow the pile of food in her mouth.

"It's nothing." Rachel said while looking at the smudge of sauce on the side of Quinn's mouth. "If there's something on my face don't just stare Rach, help me out." Rachel looked at Quinn and thought to herself how touchy they have become over the last weeks. Yes, Quinn was naturally a touchy person. Most people confused it for her being extremely flirtatious but she usually was that way with Santana or a possible hook up. Rachel leaned closer to Quinn on the couch; she could tell the movement took the other girl by surprise. Rachel leaned up on her knees and moved slowly toward Quinn. She could tell the other girl was surprised by the sudden quiet and their close proximity. Rachel reached her thumb up to Quinn's mouth noticing that the other girl was not breathing through her nose or at all for that matter. Rachel ran her thumb across the side of Quinn's mouth where the lo mein sauce had been. She brought her thumb toward her mouth and sucked it slowly before pulling the digit out of her mouth all while staring into Quinn's suddenly darker eyes.

Quinn thought she must have entered some alternate universe. How did Rachel manage to be so innocent and overwhelming sexy at the same time? While staring into Rachel's chocolatey eyes the blonde tried her best to thank the other girl but could only manage a breathy "hanks". Rachel noticed how close the two of them still remained. Quinn's eyes were roaming over every inch of Rachel's face. Rachel's eyes held so much depth. It was something Quinn had never seen in another pair of eyes. Quinn's eyes went back and forth between the brunette's mesmerizing brown orbs to her amazingly curved lips. Was anything on the smaller girl not perfectly perfect? Quinn thought.

Rachel felt herself being pulled closer toward the other girl. It felt as if gravity was forcing her closer, if it was even possible for the two of them to get any closer without their mouths touching. "Rachel" Quinn breathed. Rachel didn't take her eyes off of the other girls amazingly pink lips. "Yes, Quinn." Rachel looked into hazel eyes that she could happily be lost in forever. She noticed the internal battle that was going on in the other girls mind but she waited patiently for a response.

Rachel suddenly felt as if someone unleashed a million butterflies within her. Quinn's lips were covering Rachel's. Quinn had no control of her body and only just realized she kissed the other girl. She had never felt so much from a kiss especially when neither one of them were returning it. Quinn heard Rachel inhale and move her lower lip in order to capture the blonde's top. Quinn decided that she would leave it up to Rachel on how the kiss would progress.

She felt a tiny hand come up the side of her face and slip into her blonde locks as Rachel leaned the top half of her body further into Quinn. Quinn returned the gesture by taking Rachel's top lip into her mouth and running her tongue across the soft skin. Rachel let out a small moan at the action and began tracing her tongue across Quinn's bottom lip as if asking permission to enter. Quinn released the brunette's top lip and slowly moved her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Rachel immediately closed her mouth around Quinn's tongue and sucked it lightly eliciting a moan from the other girl. Quinn could feel herself stiffening under her Yale sweatpants. She couldn't believe she was growing harder by the minute from a kiss. Her whole body was radiating heat due to the smaller girl.

Rachel felt Quinn lean forward forcing her to lay back on the plush couch under them. Quinn lay between Rachel's legs situating herself on the smaller girl. Quinn pulled away from the kiss and looked down into brown eyes. She never saw Rachel look sexier. Her lips were cherry red from their kissing and her brown eyes were filled with desire, something Quinn has never seen on the brunette. She slowly closed the distance between the two again and ran her hand through raven locks with one hand and reached down to rub and pull Rachel's thigh around her waist with the other. Quinn captured Rachel's a lips again and immediately deepened the kiss. She could hear Rachel's breathing quicken as she sucked Rachel's tongue into her mouth. The taste of Rachel's tongue had immediately become the best thing Quinn had ever taste.

Quinn felt the smaller girls other leg wrap itself around the other side of her waist pulling her further into the brunette's center. Rachel gasped when she felt Quinn's stiff member pressing against the fabric of her shorts. "Ummm Quinn." Rachel moaned. Suddenly Rachel realized how heated things were getting and at such an accelerated pace. She leaned back further into the couch to detach her lips from the blondes.

Quinn looked down at the other girl worried she made a wrong move or did something to upset her. "Rach, I'm sorry…I..didn't uhh…I'm just sorry." Rachel saw Quinn building back up her brick wall and she leaned back up to kiss the other girl. Taking Quinn's bottom lip into her mouth again and sucking it lightly before releasing the soft skin. Rachel opened her eyes and stared into hazel eyes trying to show Quinn that she was completely fine without using words.

"Quinn you have nothing to be sorry about. I initiated the kiss and I'm not sorry about that either. I just don't want to let the heat of the moment end up with me losing something that I'll never get back." Quinn looked in Rachel's eyes and wondered how something so amazing could have been made and lying underneath her. "Rach, what do you mean?"

"Well Quinn, I'm still a virgin and I didn't and don't want you to get the wrong idea. Not that the events that just took place weren't amazing and unexpected, I don't want to get ahead of myself." Quinn had a hard time registering what Rachel just said. Was she really serious about the waiting until twenty-five? She knew there was something about the other girl that she couldn't put her finger on. Quinn leaned back off of Rachel not breaking eye contact. "I had no idea that you were still a virgin. I always assumed with Finn…" Quinn trailed off. "Although I dated Finn for some amount of time I couldn't find it in myself to give him something I wasn't sure he deserved." Rachel looked away feeling her face heat up. "Hey." Quinn reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I had no intentions on anything getting out of hand and sex with you was not something I wanted happening."

Quinn could tell her last statement didn't sit well with the brunette. "Rachel, I would never, if it ever came about, let us be intimate in such a hurried lust driven manner." Quinn reached out her hand and lifted Rachel's chin with her finger. "Let's just forget about that okay. How about we put on _Funny Girl_ and you tell me the story of Fanny Brice." Rachel looked at Quinn and felt a smile creep across her face.

Rachel understood why Quinn had so many women pinning for her attention back in New Haven. Quinn Fabray was absolutely perfect and it intrigued the brunette and at the same time frightened her.

* * *

**So Rachel's a virgin..I couldn't have her losing it to Finn. That was horrible on so many levels. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys sorry i haven't updated. As i previously said I'm taking finals but my last one is on Tuesday yes! Anywho please leave some reviews. Thank for all the story alerts I'm glad you like the story or at least i hope you like it. PS. sorry for the mistakes**

**Now on with the show**

Chapter 6 Oh what a night part 1

Quinn just began to get into the swing of things in New York. With the fall semester being underway, she was happy that the transition from the studies at Yale to NYU had been relatively easy. With the first week of school under her belt, Quinn was relieved that the weekend was approaching. Her professors had already assigned course material that she had to read and write brief analysis' on. While staring at the blinking cursor on the paper she has yet to begin to write, she can't help that her thoughts always draw back to Rachel.

Quinn could still feel Rachel's lips on hers, even though the kiss they shared was weeks ago. The brunette left a permanent mark on Quinn's lips, in her brain and on her body. The downside to the kiss was that Rachel retracted from Quinn. Not entirely but the distance was still noticeable. Quinn had to admit to herself that the lack of Rachel's constant presence was dearly missed. She could admit it to herself but never to the brunette. Quinn knew she had strong feelings for Rachel but acting on them, again, seemed like a bad idea.

Although Rachel wasn't in her company as much as she was before the semester started they vowed that Fridays was their day to catch up. So there Quinn sat anticipating the familiar knock at exactly eight o clock. Quinn closed her laptop and decided her reflection paper was not going to be completed tonight, especially with her mind being completely somewhere else. Quinn got up and walked to the bathroom. She was aware that Rachel found her attractive, most people did. So even though Rachel avoided close contact at all costs, Quinn still made it a difficult task for the brunette.

Quinn looked in the mirror and did her get-ready-for-Rachel Berry's-arrival-routine. She cleansed her face, brushed her teeth, took a shower, shaved, washed her hair, blow dried, plucked her eyebrows and found something comfortable but alluring clothes to lounge around and watch movies in. As Quinn was finishing up her routine she heard a knock at the door assuming Rachel had just been early. Quinn palmed through her shaggy golden locks and answered the door.

"Hey Rach your earl…" Quinn stopped her statement as she saw Santana brush past her looking amazing as usual. "Q, what are you doing? Why haven't you been answering your phone? Rach, Britt and I have been calling and texting you for an hour." Quinn looked at her friend and shrugged. "Sorry san. I was trying to type my paper before Friday movie night was underway. I guess I lost track of time and my phone for that matter. Where is it?" Quinn said while looking around her kitchen.

"Q, never mind that. Get dressed we are going out. Britt has to attend this party being thrown by the other dancers in her class. So we are all going."

Quinn looked at her best friend with a pleading eye. She didn't want to spend the only time her and Rachel sat aside to actually hang on being pressed against some drunken blonde uptight ballerina's. "San, please you know what tonight is. I can't go. When do I actually hang with Rachel?" Quinn asked with a pleading tone. " Quinnie I don't know what's up with you two. You kissed so what. You both liked it, so what. Why do you two insist on avoiding each other, but allowing a PG Friday get together every week." Quinn thought about the statement and Santana was right, her and Rachel lived two doors down from one another. Had the kiss really made things so uncomfortable? It couldn't have because they hangout every Friday. "Earth to Q." Santana said while waving her hand in front of her best friend.

"Besides if you checked your phone once in awhile, you would know that we all are going. Including Rachel. That's why she isn't over right now she's tearing her room apart trying to find something to wear." Quinn looked at her best friend. Hearing that Rachel was going to this party made her want to go. However, it also made her a little upset. Why didn't Rachel at least say something to her about it? She could have asked if she would rather go out instead of have movie night. "Q, she texted you that she would stay in. She sent just about ten messages asking if you wanted to go or stay in." Quinn felt relieved, it was unlike Rachel to blow off plans that she made with the blond, or with anyone for that matter.

Quinn looked at Santana and exhaled. "Ugh, when are we leaving?" Santana gave her friend a smirk as if she knew she would change her mind after the thought of attending her first college party with Rachel crossed her mind. "Since it's already nine, we will probably leave at ten thirty. Now that I still have to get dressed and approve of what you're wearing." Quinn laughed to herself, needing help choosing an outfit was not an area she needed assistance in. Quinn knew what outfit fit with what occasion. Tonight she knew her three friends would be some of the hottest girls at whatever party they were about to attend. She also knew that Santana and Brittany looked gorgeous wherever they went. She especially knew that it was impossible for Rachel to look anything but amazing.

So with that Quinn knew she would go for an extra sexy androgynous look. Surrounded by three beautiful women and her being well dressed but not overly girly would make the rest of the women at said part wonder _who was the blonde that fell asleep and woke up covered in women. _"San now you know that although your outfit approval does matter to me. I don't need pointers on what to wear." Santana looked at her blonde friend and knew Quinn already did a mental breakdown of her closet in her head and would probably be dressed and looking amazing within half an hour.

Quinn and Santana climbed the stairs to Quinn's room. Quinn went over to her walk in closed and turned on the light. Santana sat on the bed and watched Quinn evaluate her closet for ten minutes before walking in and pulling clothes as if she was in a Hugo Boss showroom. " Quinnie, I really would rather not having to rescue you from the dumb sluts that will throw themselves at her mercy tonight. So can you please tone down the sexy." Santana said while waving her hand in Quinn's direction. Quinn laughed at her friend while holding three hangers that was attached to her would be outfit. " San, first of all I am not and will not oblige any women that make a pass at me tonight, second you wont have to save me from anyone because I attend to have all my attention focused on one tiny brunette." Santana was happy to hear that those were Quinn's plans but for some reason she knew that as hard as Quinn tried to avoid them women would still seek her attention tonight.

Quinn took of her clothes while Santana ironed her shirt because Quinn refused to let her body heat iron out the wrinkles as Santana requested. She had already had on her black skinny jeans and black YSL boots. Quinn was in the bathroom fixing her hair and applying her makeup when Santana threw her shirt at her naked torso. Quinn finished applying her mascara to complete her smoky look and smirked at Santana while pulling on her white and gray t-shirt and black button down sweater. "Quinnie, must you look like a sexier girly version of Shane McCutcheon when we go out." Santana said while taking in the finished product of her friend. Quinn shook her head. "San I'm totally toned down ok I just want to relax have a few drinks and watch you three get wasted beyond recognition." Quinn knew she looked good but it was always fun to make San feel like she was overreacting.

Quinn followed Santana downstairs and locked up her apartment. The two walked over to Santana's apartment and Quinn knew the wait was on. She could only imagine how long she would wait for her friends to get ready. Santana opened the door and Quinn immediately got a look at a naked Brittany running from the kitchen. Brittany stopped when she saw the two enter the apartment. "Geez, Q if I weren't so in love with Sanny I'd have to show you just how flexi…" Brittany was cut off by Santana's hand covering her mouth. "Britt Britt too much. Lets get dressed so Q wont have to wait forever for us, ok." Brittany nodded her head and lead Santana into their room to get ready for the party.

Quinn grabbed Santana's laptop and scrolled through the other girls Tumblr to see if she could find anything embarrassing or revealing. As Quinn laughed to herself at all the ridiculous things that were on her friend's dashboard she had yet to notice that Rachel entered the room. Rachel stood at the entryway of her kitchen and living room staring at Quinn. Yes she was aware of how attractive the other girl was but it was something about her smoking makeup and her golden blonde hair that was clearly made to look messy and sexy at the same time that made her stop breathing.

Looking up Quinn finally noticed Rachel. Quinn could hear herself gulp as she took in the brunette. Rachel had her hair straight and skinny jeans accompanied with remarkably high pumps and an off the shoulder top. Rachel's dark eye makeup and natural face makeup gave her the perfect combination of innocent but still so sexy. Quinn cleared her throat and walked over to the other girl. "Rach, you look…you look..you." Quinn shook her head and tried to get her mouth to form the words her brain was thinking. "You look amazing. I mean you always look amazing but tonight you look stunning."

Rachel couldn't help but blush at Quinn's words. Did she not know how sexy she looked in all that black? How her golden blonde locks made her smoky mascara and hazel eyes shine in the night light. "Quinn, you look so amazing yourself you clean up quite nicely." Quinn smiled at the other girl if only she knew that she could careless about looking nice for this party she just wanted to look nice for the girl standing in front of her. Quinn leaned on the kitchen wall and looked into Rachel's eyes. "You know I was a little disappointed about our Friday being cancelled its hard enough to hang with your busy NYADA schedule." Quinn looked down at the smaller girl with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Quinn I am more than sorry. You can't imagine how much I was looking forward to our movie night. I called and called. By the way it's not safe to not have your phone with you at all times in this city. I was worried. However, if you don't want to go and would rather watch my choice of movie as you remember. It is my choosing this week, I have "singing in the rain" ready in my DVD player." Quinn laughed to herself she missed this rambling so much. She hated that NYADA kept Rachel so busy but not as much as she hated how the brunette didn't try and hang out more even though the lived practically next door to one another.

"Rach, I only agreed to come to this party because San said you were going as well. So now that I'm dressed and your dressed we might as well go and have some fun." Quinn said while brushing some hair away from Rachel's lip. Rachel inhaled and closed her eyes from the contact. Was Quinn wearing some type of intoxicating perfume handmade by God? Because she smelled like heaven. Quinn didn't notice that her hand had made its way to tracing Rachel's jaw line while she stared into those honey brown eyes.

Quinn removed her hand when hand when she heard Santana's door open and her two friends walk out. Quinn turned around to see Santana and Brittany holding hands looking ridiculously sexy in their dresses that could have been a tad bit longer. Quinn thought to herself that she wouldn't be the overprotective friend tonight. However, she had a short patience when it came to guys hitting on her friends. Especially when it was so obvious that they were together and not interested in anyone's advances.

Brittany walked up to Quinn and ruffled her hair. "You guys ready Quinnie? This is you first night partying with us as a New Yorker." Quinn looked at her friend and nodded to the other blonde. "Come on B, show me a good time, okay." Quinn followed the other girls out their apartment. Looking over to Rachel taking in how amazing she looked. " Rach, your shivering and we haven't made it outside yet. Here, take this." Quinn handed the smaller girl her sweater and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. Rachel looked up at the blonde and thanked her for the chivalrous act. The four girls walked out to watch Santana hail a cab. A gust of wind blew by and caused Rachel to grab onto Quinn's exposed arm and snuggle closer to the blonde as they waited for a taxi.

Quinn couldn't have been more excited to have Rachel close to her again. Maybe not having movie night and going out to this party was a good idea after all.

**Next chapter is the party. what do you think is going to happen? well something pretty unexpected. any guesses? Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, well I'm done with finals. Yay! This chapter is longer than my others and i had fun writing it. I switched between Quinn and Rachel's POV let me know if it worked or not. :) As always your thoughts would be nice. Oh and Amber looks like Shay Mitchell if anyone was guessing.**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

Chapter 7 Small World

The four girls exited the cab, walking toward the apartment on SoHo where the party was being held. Quinn stuffed her hands in her pants, the cold wind finally getting to her. She held the door for the other girls to enter the building. While Santana ruffled her hair, "Q, your such a gentlewomen." Santana said while walking up the stairs to the apartment.

Brittany knocked once before the door was being swung open. "Brittany! You made it." Exclaimed the girl, Quinn had to assume was the hostess of the party. "And you brought friends, come in come in." The dark haired girl guided the four women into her apartment, that, as Quinn entered looked more like a dance studio than someone's actual home.

"So, B introductions are due," said the dark haired girl. Brittany nodded her head. "Of course, sorry. Keegan, this is Quinn and Rachel." The blonde said pointing between the two. "And of course this is San, but you already knew that." The blond said while smiling.

Keegan looked between Rachel and Quinn pausing while her eyes lingered on Quinn longer than necessary. Quinn took in Keegan's appearance as well. The other girl had dark hair almost blackish blue with blue eyes that could rival Brittany's. Quinn took in her nearly not there dress, then her amazingly toned legs that could clearly be attributed to her being a dancer.

Quinn shook her head willing herself to pay attention to the conversation that continued on between her three friends, as Keegan and herself continued to stare at one another. Quinn cleared her throat and looked toward Rachel. "Rach, do you, well do you guys want something to drink."

Rachel turned around and smiled at Quinn before Keegan spoke for the other girls. "Quinn, no worries I will bring you guys a round of shots." Quinn nodded a thank you toward the other girl and immediately turned her attention to her friends. She followed the others further into the apartment. As they walked in the party, the amount of people seemed to increase. Standing at the doorway only allowed a small view of the living room area but walking deeper into the party it was surely in full swing.

Quinn laughed to herself as Brittany was already dragging Santana into the middle of the dance floor. Quinn looked beside her and nudged Rachel. "So it's just us, yea? Britt will have her out there all night." Nodding toward her two friends already pressed ridiculously close to each other. Rachel looked up at Quinn honey eyes meeting hazel. "Well, the night was intended for us in the first place, but I do think I have a bit of competition from the looks Keegan has been giving you." Quinn turned red at the statement. Embarrassed Rachel noticed the other girls leering.

"Is there anywhere you go without causing a room to stand still?" Rachel asked while rubbing her hands together shyly. Quinn looked at the brunette noticing that she looked a little uncomfortable after her statement. Quinn took Rachel's hand, while the brunette looked up at the blonde. "I should be the one asking you that, whenever I see you I have to catch my breath." Quinn said while moving a strand of Rachel's hair. Before Rachel got a chance to respond Keegan arrived with their shots.

Keegan cleared her throat. "I'm not interrupting am I?" _Uhh you think _Quinn thought. She just smiled and took the shots from the other girl willing her away. "So Quinn" the other girl stated turning her back on Rachel. "I haven't seen you around the city are you visiting." Quinn slipped her hand in Rachel's and looked at the other girl. "I actually transferred from Yale to NYU." Quinn gave a tight- lipped smile trying to insinuate that the conversation was over.

Keegan stepped in front of Quinn's path. "Yale, huh. My roommate has a cousin that attends." Quinn exhaled an annoyed breath and mumbled, "small world huh?" The other girl nodded. "Yea, my roommate is Cam. Short for.." "Cameron" Quinn finished while her breathing stopped. "Yea." The other girl exclaimed excitedly. "How'd you know? Cam's cousin is visiting for the weekend, Cam and Amber just.." Quinn felt Rachel's hand slacken in hers. She looked at the brunette and saw a disappointed look, a look that she haven't seen since the night she yelled at the other girl.

Quinn turned away from Keegan and tightened her grip on Rachel's small hand. "Hey" she said lifting the other girls chin with her free hand. "Lets get out of here, ok?" Quinn hoped Rachel would notice her pleading tone this was not was what she was expecting. Maybe those are just really common names. Yes she does know Cam very well; Amber and Cam are more sisters than cousins. Why had the fact the Cam went to school in the city slipped Quinn's mind. Maybe because she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Quinn there is no reason we should leave. Not only is it completely rude to leave Britt and San, we.. we don't have to I'm fine." Quinn knew from the way the other girl avoided all eye contact as she spoke that Rachel was not fine. "Hold on I'm going to tell San we are heading out." Quinn didn't wait for an answer. Before walking through the sea of bodies toward the dance floor she took her and Rachel's shot, thinking she would need it.

Quinn finally reached her two friends who were practically having sex on the dance floor. "San," Quinn called over the music. Still unable to get Santana's attention, Quinn yelled the girls name even louder. "San!" "Jesus Q, why the hell are you yelling." Quinn let out an annoyed breath. "Rachel and I are heading home." Santana looked at her friend with a puzzled expression, while still dancing with Brittany.

"We literally just got here, are you kidding." Quinn ran her hand through her hair. "No, kidding would be saying Keegan's roommate is not Amber's cousin who is in town by the way." Santana almost pushed Brittany completely off of her. "Sanny" Brittany said disappointed at the lost of contact from her girlfriend. Santana grabbed Brittany and Quinn's hand and drug them out of the sweaty center of the dance floor. "Okay Q, so tell me that the crazy that just came out your mouth was just that, fucking craziness." "San" Brittany said scolding her girlfriend for her language. "Sorry B," said Santana giving Brittany a quick peck to pacify her.

Quinn was steady walking toward Rachel and buttoning up her sweater preparing to leave. "No San what I said is correct, what the fuck is this the smallest world, screwing things up." Santana grabbed her friend's wrist. "Hey, babe calm down." She said looking into the blonde's eyes. "It's okay I understand, I had no idea." Quinn knew there was no way for any of them to know Amber would be here. "It's okay San, I'm just going to head out of here with Rach. You guys stay and have fun." She said giving them a sincere smile.

"We will be leaving soon, Britt just has to be here for an hour tops." Santana let go of Quinn's wrist. " Yea, no worries. Have fun." Quinn walked toward Rachel, taking her hand. " Sorry Rach we can head out." The brunette nodded and let Quinn lead her out of the noisy apartment. Quinn felt as if her past was somehow and quickly caving in on her present. She knew Rachel was feeling someway about the revelation and just wanted to make the brunette feel better.

Rachel POV

Hearing Amber's name had sucked all the air from Rachel's lungs. She had no issue with the other girl, she even commended her on being there for Quinn during such a tough and difficult time. However, knowing she could possibly be in the same vicinity as them made Rachel feel immediately uncomfortable.

Since kissing Quinn, basically making out on the blonde's couch her feelings for the other girl had multiplied ten fold. Rachel tried to distance herself even if it was one of the hardest things to do. Seeing Quinn in a social setting did something to the brunette. Quinn was remarkably beautiful but tonight, dressed so unlike her normal sundress and overall girly attire made her emotions, all her emotions go into overdrive.

Quinn was so attentive ever since they left the brunette's apartment. Also while that annoying Keegan character constantly flirted with the blonde, she still held tightly onto the brunette's hand. Rachel had barely noticed that they made it out into the chilly nights air. Quinn was doing her best to hail a cab but was failing. Rachel stood by and watched how adorable Quinn looked basically jumping up and down waiting for a cab to stop.

Rachel heard someone say Quinn's name from a few feet away. Rachel's heart stopped. She had never seen Quinn's ex girlfriend but the tone coming from the figure behind her, she knew exactly who it was coming from. Rachel watched Quinn freeze and tilt her head back as if to look at the sky, releasing a heavy breath that could be seen against the cold night.

QPOV

Quinn knew that voice, she would know that voice standing in a crowded room. The blonde turned around and stood next to Rachel, close enough that their bodies were touching. Quinn looked at Amber, she took her in. The two didn't speak for sometime due to Quinn's request. The blonde had been so busy pushing feelings and everything else to the back of her mind. Quinn could fill the tension in the air as the three of them still incredibly still. The blonde cleared her throat and exhaled. "Ber..what are you doing here? No I mean, I didn't expect to see you. No, what brings you to the city?" Quinn asks nervously.

Amber had not taken her eyes off of the close proximity that Quinn was sharing with the tiny girl next to her. Amber took a step closer and held her hand out. "Hi, I'm Amber and you are?" Quinn sprung out of her stupor and interrupted. "I'm so sorry Rach, Amber this is Rachel, my… one of my best friends." Rachel regained her confidence, well as much as she could muster due to the awkward situation and put on her show face. "Rachel Berry as Quinn previously stated I'm one of her friends and next door neighbor."

Quinn could fill the tension building between the two women. She couldn't understand why she felt the need to protect Rachel but she didn't know from what. Amber has always been a very nice and easygoing person, unless she found countless text messages from other women, but that was another story. Quinn looked to the other girl and could not miss the sadness in her eyes. "So Ber." Rachel literally cringed at the nickname.

"I haven't heard from you in some time. What brings you to the city." Amber had to hold her building anger down. Why was Quinn treating her as some friendly acquaintance and acting as if they haven't spoken because of her. "Well Quinn, we have not spoken but that wasn't due to my request. Cam studies in the city or have you forgotten everyone from your past. Or was that just me." Quinn's heart clinched, she knew Amber was upset and probably infuriated because of Quinn's nonchalance but how was she supposed to act.

This situation could get worse by the second and Rachel has nothing to do with it. Quinn left Rachel's side and closed the short distance between her and Amber. "This isn't the time for this type of conversation, okay Ber. Hopefully we can talk about a few things before you leave, maybe catch up." Amber could never resist Quinn and she hated the control the other girl had over her. She looked into hazel eyes and against better judgment agreed to see the blonde before leaving back to Yale.

Quinn stepped back beside Rachel and entwined her fingers with the brunettes. Looking next to her she could tell the other girl was somewhat annoyed at the situation but she didn't resist Quinn's hand so that must be a good sign. Quinn gave a slight wave to Amber and turned toward the street. Finally a cab pulled up with what she assumed to be partygoers getting out. She held the door for Rachel to slide in then entered herself. Rachel gave the driver directions and Quinn noticed that the brunette left space between them.

"Rachel I'm sorry about that. Really I tried to handle that as best as I could but.." Quinn stopped and looked at the brunette and watched her eyes soften a little. Rachel exhaled. "Quinn I know that was not your fault. I don't know why, I'm just, my feelings for you are so overwhelming." Quinn had not expected those words to escape the other girls' mouth.

Quinn was aware that Rachel felt something toward her but could she be feeling the exact same things Quinn had been feeling. As Quinn went to open her mouth the cab pulled to a stop in front of their building. Quinn paid the driver and waiting for Rachel to get out. As they reached their floor Rachel looked at the blonde next to her. "Stay." She said above a whisper. Quinn nodded and waited for Rachel to open her front door.

Quinn followed the brunette into her room. "I feel the same way." Quinn said shyly. "I get so overwhelmed with my feelings for you Rachel. There's not an hour that goes by at school or anywhere actually that I'm not constantly wondering what your doing. Or if maybe you could be thinking about me." Quinn face flushed at the admittance but she was glad that the other girl finally knew that maybe their feelings were on the same page.

RPOV

Looking at Quinn and hearing her admit the feelings she made Rachel's heart swell. The whole time she was trying to distance herself so that she wouldn't get hurt. Quinn had been feeling the same way. She didn't know what to say in response to Quinn. She wasn't sure what words would describe every feeling she had for the blonde. Rachel was shocked that she could actually find words.

The brunette grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her further into the room. Looking into hazel eyes there wasn't a time that she could recall Quinn looking vulnerable. The blonde was always so confident and witty but right now in her room, was another moment that Rachel was seeing a new part of Quinn. Quinn wrapped her armed around Rachel's body and held her tight. Rachel got lost in Quinn. In her smell, in the way she felt so protected and safe.

Rachel's eyes traced Quinn's face and landed on her lips. She longed to kiss the blonde. She fell asleep most nights to the memory of them kissing on Quinn's couch weeks ago. Why had she denied herself of possibly getting another chance to kiss Quinn's magnificent lips? Lost in Quinn's eyes she felt slender fingers run through her brown her brown hair, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Rachel closed her eyes and allowed herself to really feel Quinn's hands running through her hair and over her neck as they embraced. Rachel looked up and saw the blonde taking in her features. Usually she would feel insecure about someone staring at her so intently but Quinn made her feel special. As if she only had eyes for her. Rachel eyes fluttered and closed as she felt Quinn's hand outlining her jaw and pulling her closer so that their lips would meet.

Rachel felt heat shoot through every part of her body as Quinn's lips enclosed around hers. Quinn seemed to always taste amazing. Rachel took Quinn's top lip into her mouth and slid her tongue against it then sucked lightly. She reveled in the fact that Quinn was letting her control things yet again. Rachel felt Quinn's teeth pulling softly at her bottom lip and her tongue asking for entrance. Rachel immediately began sucking gently on Quinn's tongue as it entered her mouth.

She heard a soft moan from the blonde that prompted her to pull Quinn closer to her small body. Rachel stepped toward her bed without breaking the kiss as she felt Quinn grasp at her waist pulling her impossibly closer to the blonde's body. Rachel broke the kiss and looked up into Quinn's cloudy eyes. "We should change for bed," she whispered. "I have NYADA sweats and a t-shirt, although I know you're accustomed to sleeping without one."

Rachel watched Quinn look at her and smile adoringly. "Sweats and a shirt will be just fine Rach." They both took turns showering. Rachel was surprised to find Quinn still awake. Her showers and nightly routine was known to be elaborate. Rachel climbed in her bed and loved the fact that she would be sharing a bed with Quinn Fabray for the night. Rachel turned toward Quinn and reached out and ran her fingers through the other girls' blonde hair.

She liked the fact that Quinn's eyes instantly shut when they shared a touch. "I like you Quinn." She said shyly. Quinn looked at her and pulled Rachel closer wrapping an arm around he. "I more than like you too Rach, laying next to you is where I always want to be." Rachel couldn't help the mega watt smile that spread across her face at the omission.

She pulled Quinn closer to her and without hesitance kissed her for the third time. She knew she would never get enough of Quinn's lips against hers or the taste of Quinn's magnificent mouth. The kiss soon got heavy and Rachel could feel Quinn all over her even though the blonde's hands remained on Rachel's face and waist. Rachel moved to straddle Quinn's waist. She looked down at the blonde and noticed how heavy they both were breathing.

Quinn leaned up and brought her hand up to Rachel's neck and pulled the smaller girl closer. Rachel let out a moan as she felt Quinn's mouth latch onto her neck and begin softly leaving kisses. Rachel leaned into the blonde to show her she needed more. Rachel grabbed Quinn's other hand and placed it on her waist. Quinn's kissing and light bites to her neck were making it impossible to not grind her hips into Quinn's waist. Rachel could feel Quinn's hardness against her center. Listening to Quinn's breathing become shallower only turned the brunette on further. Rachel leaned back breaking the contact between Quinn and her neck and stared into Quinn's dark hazel eyes. Rachel took in Quinn's bruised lips and disheveled hair. Rachel felt Quinn's grip on her waist tighten as began to rock her hips down onto the blondes hardon. Rachel could feel herself soaking through her panties and she wanted to be closer to the blonde in every way.

Rachel's eyes never left Quinn's as she reached down between them and gripped the blondes hard cock between her tiny hands. "mmm Rach." Quinn moaned.

QPOV

Quinn couldn't believe how hard the brunette got her. Watching Rachel practically dry hump her was clouding Quinn's thought process. Quinn felt herself harden further with every squeeze Rachel gave to her dick. The smaller girls hand felt amazing and she was only rubbing her through pants. Quinn was losing her reserve with every rock Rachel made into her lap. Quinn reached up under the brunette's shirt and felt that she didn't have on a bra.

Quinn moved Rachel's shirt up and rubbed her already painfully erect nipples through her index and thumb. "Quinn, please put your mouth on me." Quinn's felt the precum leaking out of the tip of her cock as it throbbed while Rachel basically jacked her through her sweat pants. Quinn took Rachel's nipple between her lips and circled her tongue around one of the hard nubs while rubbing the other. With every kiss to the brunettes nipple she could feel the girl on top of her arch further into her mouth. Quinn's cock was fully and painfully erect. Rachel's free hand rubbing and scratching against Quinn's scalp was making her rock into Rachel's hand.

Quinn felt Rachel reach into her sweat pants and touch her throbbing cock for the first time. Quinn nearly came into the brunettes hand. "I need you." She heard the brunette breath out. Quinn felt her ragging hard on spring out of the confines of her sweat pants and she felt relieved. She detached her mouth from Rachel's nipple and looked between them. She looked up at the brunette's lust filled eyes. "Rach we need to slow down." As much as it pained Quinn to say it, she didn't want Rachel's first time to be rushed and driven by lust.

Quinn could see the disappointment in Rachel's eyes as the words left her lips. She could feel how wet the girl on top of her was and it made her lick her lips. Quinn knew Rachel was special. It was taking every fiber in her to not reach down and fill the other girl up to the hilt. "Rach, I want to do this right, you deserve more than rushed sex. When the time comes I want to worship your body and make love to you."

Quinn knew she was falling hard for the other girl. She pulled Rachel toward her and gave her a kiss filled with emotion. Rachel reluctantly got off of Quinn's lap and Quinn missed the weight already. As much as the erection hurt the blonde she lay down next to the brunette and wrapped her in her arms. Rachel turned around and looked back at Quinn. "Thank you Quinn, as much as I want you now I know I want our time together to be special. I don't want to rush into this as much as I want it, without a clear head." The brunette said while running her hand along Quinn's jaw line.

Quinn placed a delicate kiss on the other girl's forehead and pulled her in closer to her chest. She would wait as long as it would take for everything with Rachel to be perfect. Quinn heard her phone alert that she had a text message. She looked down at Rachel and saw that the she was already drifting off. Quinn unlocked her phone to read the message.

_Ber- Can't wait for tomorrow –A xx_

Quinn let out a strained breath, she knew she would have to deal with this somehow. Especially before things progressed with Rachel. She didn't know how to tell the girl that had been there for so long goodbye. Quinn looked down at a sleeping Rachel and moved her hair from her face. If it meant holding the brunette in her arms every night. She would have to find a way.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys! sorry for the delay on an update I've job hunting (ugh). This chapter is kinda angsty I think. Happy reading. Sorry for the mistakes. Review please!**

Chapter 8 Feelings

RPOV

Rachel pulled the arm that was around her waist to hold her tighter. Although, the party the girls attended had been quite surprising, for her at least. She couldn't contain the excitement and warm feeling she got from thoughts of what took place once she got back to her apartment. Quinn was always so delicate and protective around her. Rachel knew Quinn was rather worked up from their intimate encounter last night, but the blonde still managed to restrain herself out of respect for her. Quinn's restraint and protection made her heart swell enormously.

Rachel turned around in the blondes arm to face her. Rachel took in Quinn's features in her sleeping form. It always amazed Rachel how beautiful Quinn was. Her perfect bone structure, amazingly hazel eyes, everything about the girl amazed Rachel. Reaching up the brunette moved blonde hair away from Quinn's face and traced the blonde's bottom lip with her thumb. To Rachel's surprise, Quinn kissed the tip of her thumb as it grazed the blonde's lip.

Rachel watched Quinn open her eyes as the sunlight hit her blonde locks making her features glow. Rachel leaned in and kissed the Quinn snaking her hand around the Quinn's neck. She pulled Quinn closer to her body while Quinn took the brunettes bottom lip into her mouth. "Mmm," Rachel moaned. Rachel felt Quinn slowly pull away. "Morning Rach." Quinn said while smiling contently. Rachel cuddled closer to Quinn snuggling under Quinn's chin and into her chest.

"Good morning Quinn. How did you sleep?" Rachel asked as she looked up at the taller girl. Quinn wrapped her arms tighter around the smaller girl and inhaled the unique smell of Rachel's hair that was most likely an expensive shampoo. "Sleeping next to you..is something I could get used to." Quinn exhaled. Rachel hoped Quinn could not feel the rapid beat of her heart. Hearing Quinn speak sweetly and openly to her was something that would take sometime to adjust to.

"Rach" Quinn said as she cleared her throat. Rachel "hmmd" contently waiting for Quinn to continue her statement. "I have to get going. I have something that I have to take care of." Rachel sat up in her bed looking down into hazel eyes. "You've only just got up Quinn." She didn't want to sound outwardly upset but she couldn't help feel disappointed that the blonde was about to leave so soon. What obligation could she have as soon as she woke up?

Rachel noticed Quinn look at her intently. She watched the blonde reach out to lift her chin with a slender finger. "Hey, there's nowhere I would rather be this morning than here with you, all day." Rachel felt a smile creep across her lips, but she still felt unsettled about Quinn's prior engagements. "Well Quinn it is rather early if you don't want to leave then…don't" Rachel whispers her last word feeling suddenly uneasy.

Quinn shifted in the bed and laced her fingers through Rachel's. "I'm going to talk to Amber. I want to completely close that chapter of my life before I can make a step toward starting anything with you. I would hate for you to feel inadequate or insecure about anything from my past Rach." Quinn says as she stares into Rachel's eyes. Rachel hung on each one of Quinn's words. Feeling happy and sad at Quinn's omission.

Yes she wanted Quinn to be done with the very attractive brunette from her past, but why did she need to jump up immediately after waking to tend to Amber. Rachel couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous. She pushed the ridiculous thoughts to the back of her mind. Quinn was going to set things straight and it made butterflies attack her insides hearing Quinn mention wanting to start things correctly with her.

"I care too much about you Rachel. I want to do right by you. I feel as if I don't have to hide my feelings because I know you see me, the real me. The last thing I want is for you to feel as if I'm leaving to go be with someone else. I'm leaving so that there will be no one else." Quinn ran her free hand up the smaller girls thigh sending tingles throughout Rachel's entire body.

Rachel looked into hazel eyes seeing nothing but sincerity. "I understand Quinn, we can continue to lounge lazily when you return I suppose." Rachel said while forcing a smile. Quinn pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead and went to grab her clothes from the previous night. Rachel got up to walk the blonde out appreciating the fact that Santana and Brittany were probably dead to the world. She could only imagine Santana's inappropriate comments as Quinn left their apartment.

Quinn turned around to capture the smaller girl's lips. Grabbing Rachel in a tight hug, "I won't be long ok?" Quinn breathed coming down from the high that Rachel's kisses provided her. Rachel nodded and gave the blonde a sheepish smile before closing the front door. Rachel leaned her back against her front door as she heard Quinn walk down the hall to her apartment. She knew she should trust Quinn right?

Xxxx

QPOV

Rachel is intoxicating. That was the best way Quinn could describe how she felt in the brunettes presence. Quinn could still feel Rachel's body being pressed against her from the previous night. She could still feel the warmth Rachel provided while in her arms. Quinn knew she needed to set things straight with Amber immediately, the look on Rachel's face as she mentioned leaving so suddenly was heart breaking.

The last thing Quinn wanted was for Rachel to feel any jealously. The brunette had no reason to be jealous Quinn wanted her she needed her and only her.

Xxxx

Quinn walked into the coffee shop where Amber was. She exhaled a breathe while pushing the door open and immediately spotting the other girl. Quinn walked toward Amber and she could she the girl was nervous. Amber had a coffee cup in her hand tapping her fingers rhythmically against the coffee collar placed on the hot cup. Quinn walked around the table pulling her chair out.

Quinn could see the spark in Amber's eyes as she took Quinn in. The happiness that spread across the girls face nearly broke Quinn's heart. Although people may think she really had no feelings it was the exact opposite. Quinn felt so much for the people she loved, hurting Amber was the last thing she ever though she would be doing. How could she hurt the girl that was there for her when she couldn't turn to anyone else?

"Quinn," Amber said as the smile upon her lips reached her brown eyes. Quinn sat down and looked at the girl across the table. Amber was so attractive sometimes she made Quinn feel insecure. She loved how the other girl had an enormous heart, which is why having this conversation is so difficult. Quinn and Amber stare into each other's eyes having a conversation without saying anything at all.

"Ber, its so good to see you." Quinn says looking at the girl across from her. She sees the sadness in Amber's eyes and the conversation has just begun. Quinn is happy the coffee shop is relatively empty probably because people don't wake up before noon on a Saturday. "You didn't seem happy to see me last night. So surprised by that statement." Amber said as Quinn took in the glassy look of her eyes. "I was very happy to see you last night, I just didn't expect to." Quinn said honestly. "Why don't you call Quinn, the most you could do is to see if I'm ok, if I'm still fucking breathing." Amber says as her voice cracks.

Quinn feels as if someone has reached in her chest and rubbed a cheese grater against it. It hurts to hear Amber swear because it's something to brunette does only when she's hurt. "Amber I never." Quinn says as she reaches out to take the other girls hand in hers. "I never meant to hurt you. I care for you to the point where it hurt me. I just can't be there for you how I was before. Amber exhales a teary breath and pulls her hand away from Quinn's.

Quinn could tell the other girl began building concrete walls around herself. Amber's eyes went from soft to simply hurt. "What did you say to me before you left Quinn? What? You needed space, I understood that, you needed to get away, I understand that. You left me feeling as if this was a break Quinn, something that was temporary. Now months later you don't have the decency to call." Amber was now crying and it broke Quinn she never meant to lead Amber on. School and so much had consumed her mind that she had trouble focusing on anything.

Quinn felt a tear sneak its way down her face. "Amber…ber." Quinn said pleadingly. "We weren't working, I couldn't be who you needed me to be anymore. You know we couldn't go on any longer." Amber let a bitter laugh escape. "Quinn do you ever ask yourself why we stopped working? Do you ever sit back and evaluate exactly when things took a turn. The fact isn't that _we _couldn't go on any longer it's that _you _couldn't. Now we're here and my heart is breaking Quinn and your leaving." Quinn got up and rounded the table kneeling down she took Amber's hand in hers. "I'm so sorry I couldn't make us work. I'm so sorry for putting you through what I did. The lying, the cheating, everything. I can't have you hating me."

Quinn didn't expect this conversation to take the turn it has. She doesn't want to continue to hurt Amber, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. Then her mind goes to Rachel. She remembers why she is having this difficult conversation in the first place. She can't lead Rachel into anything with baggage or with unresolved feelings. As much as she loves Amber she understands that Rachel has nothing to do with this and deserves to have all of Quinn.

Quinn wipes the tears from Amber's eyes. "Ber, you may not see it now but you will. I love you with my whole heart and you helped me in a way that no one could ever have and I'm forever thankful. No one could give me what you gave me, you put me back together. I'm sorry for shutting you out after I left, I really am." Quinn cupped each side of Amber's face and looked into brown eyes. "I have to let you go ber and you have to let me go. I promise when the time comes we can be friends. I always want you in my life. I love you."

Quinn looked into Amber's eyes and everything in the coffee shop slowed down. She felt as if they were the only two there. Staring at Amber allowed her to see everything she once was. Quinn new this was the last thing that tied her to New Haven; Amber. Quinn released Amber's face while the brunette took in Quinn's features for what felt like the last time. "Quinn..I hope you love her. I hope you don't make the same mistakes again." Amber leaned down and kissed Quinn. Quinn returned the kiss understanding the finality of it all.

Breaking away Quinn stood up clearing her throat. She pulled Amber into a hug and inhaled the coconut scent. Quinn released Amber and turned to walk away. Leaving Amber the first time hurt, but the finality of this departure hurt more than anything. More than the night Amber felt her bloody, more than her leaving Yale. She just hurt.

Xxxx

Quinn opened the door to her apartment throwing her keys on the kitchen island. Quinn hated what took place with Amber. Why couldn't things have been easier, why did she feel like she maybe made a mistake walking out on the other girl again? Quinn sighed and climbed the stairs to her room. Looking at her watch she didn't know where the time had gone. Did she really spend that much time with Amber? It was two in the afternoon and all Quinn wanted was to sleep the day away.

Walking into her bathroom she stripped her clothes and turned on the shower. If anything could help her sort the ruckus that was going on in her mind it was be a hot shower. The steam had already filled the room and fogged the mirror; the bathroom resembled how Quinn's mind must look at the moment. The day had only just begun and she wanted it to be over. The blonde wanted to climb back in Rachel's bed and have a due over. Quinn stood under the showerhead and let the water soak through her hair and over her body.

Quinn reached for her phone that she placed near the shower and dialed the brunette. "Rach, can you come to mine. I leave a key under the welcome mat." Quinn couldn't understand why her emotions were all over the place. Yes a big chapter of her life had just been closed but it was something she wanted. She initiated it but the blonde couldn't help shake the guilt she felt.

She needed Rachel's comfort she needed the brunette to make sense of it all. Quinn only just began to notice the tears streaming down her face. "Quinn, are you okay in there?" She heard Rachel calling to her, but the tears prevented her from responding. "Quinn, please..I'm coming in." Quinn didn't care that the brunette was about to see her naked she had nothing to hide. Rachel was fully aware of her penis and she was too emotionally drained to care.

Quinn had both her hands on the shower wall while her head remained under the stream. Quinn heard Rachel enter the bathroom. "Quinn, what happened are you alright. How did everything go over with Amber?" Quinn could hear the hesitation in the brunette voice. She hated that Rachel was still unsure or insecure about her standing in Quinn's life. Where did Rachel stand? Yes they confessed their feelings and kissed and woke up next to each other. What did it all mean?

"Rach, I..I need you." Quinn would not believe it if someone told her she would utter those three words to anyone. It was scary but she did need Rachel. Rachel opened the door to the shower and her breath caught in her throat at the sight. Quinn was fully naked with water streaming down her defined back and toned ass and legs. Quinn could feel Rachel's eyes taking in her body in all its glory.

Xxxx

RPOV

Rachel didn't know what to expect when Quinn called her ten minutes ago sounding so desperate. Desperate and Quinn was not words that were normally in the same sentence. Rachel took in Quinn's naked form biting her lip. Rachel knew she was here to help Quinn sort through whatever she might be going through. Rachel put her inappropriate thoughts to the back of her mind and stepped fully clothed into Quinn's shower.

"Quinn, tell me what you need. What's wrong?" Rachel watched the blonde turn around. She wanted to know what happened between Amber and Quinn that could have left Quinn so broken. Did Amber do something to Quinn? What the hell happened? "Quinn please talk to me." Rachel stepped closer grabbing the blonde's hand to pull her closer. Rachel's eyes widened as she glanced down the front of Quinn's body. Although, this was a highly emotional situation she couldn't help look at Quinn's penis. She expected to see it maybe, hopefully one day. Rachel knew she was now staring but she couldn't take her eyes away. Rachel was happy the bathroom was beyond fogged and she could only hope Quinn didn't detect her flushed face.

Were all penis' this size? Quinn couldn't be aroused she looked pretty distraught, so was this the size of Quinn when she wasn't aroused because that was intimidating. "Rach." Rachel heard Quinn clear her throat. Rachel looked up embarrassed beyond belief. "I-I'm sorry Quinn." Rachel moved her small hand up to the blondes face and moved the shaggy blonde hair from her face.

"Please tell me what happened." Rachel could see the hesitance in Quinn's eyes. "It's ok Quinn you can trust me." Rachel watched Quinn look at her through tear filled eyes. "Rach, it was so hard. Don't get me wrong I know breaking things off with Amber officially was something that needed to be done, but that didn't make it any less painful. She was so hurt and broken. I never meant to hurt her, but I needed to do this for me, for us." Quinn whispered.

Rachel knew leaving someone that was there for you when no one else was it something very hard to do. She could relate because Finn was for a long time the only person that seemed to care about her. Rachel stepped forward and took Quinn in her arms. She held the blonde as tight as her small stature would allow her to. She relaxed into Quinn's bare chest as she felt the taller girl return the embrace.

"Your not alone Quinn. When you hurt I'm here, you can never scare me away. You don't need to hold any pain your feeling in because I'm here to ease any pain you may be feeling. I know Amber was very significant and is an important person in your life. When your ready you can deal with that but until then..I'm here." Rachel was staring intently into hazel eyes as they stared back at her.

"No matter how hard things might get I'm here. I-I love you Quinn." Rachel didn't know if she should have told Quinn exactly everything she had been feeling but there's no point in lying or withholding her feelings.

Xxxx

QPOV

Quinn couldn't believe her ears. Talking to Amber may have hurt her to a point where she had a hard time thinking but hearing Rachel say those three words made that pain subside. She felt warmth all over her body that had to be radiating from Rachel because she was no longer standing under the showerhead. "Rach you love me?" The blonde said hesitantly. Quinn looked at Rachel standing in front of her. "Yes, Quinn the feelings I have for you..they consume me. Not talking or seeing you for those weeks were torture but I-I..refuse to be another notch on your belt. Although I rarely see you wearing a belt." Quinn had to laugh at the other girl's rant only Rachel could bring a smile to her face when just minutes ago she felt so broken. Quinn was scared of her feelings for Rachel, they were coming so fast. She just got out of a serious relationship and she didn't want Rachel to feel like a rebound. Quinn couldn't deny that it she loved Rachel back. Feelings were terrifying she didn't want to move too fast but what could she do.

"I love you too, Rach."

* * *

**I wanted to write sexy time but i think it's too soon do you?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys, this chapter is short but i just wanted to put it out there soon. Review please. Sorry for the mistakes. ;)**

Chapter 9

It had been two weeks since Quinn left Amber at that coffee shop in SoHo. Quinn immersed herself in her current studies doing her best to get over the whole ordeal. Closing that chapter of her life has not been easy because she understands letting go for anyone isn't an easy task.

Since "showergate" as Santana calls it, Quinn has let down her walls for Rachel. The brunette's omission of her love for Quinn made letting go her past less stressful. Quinn had a hard time dealing with hurting others, but Rachel has slowly made her understand that sometime even if rarely her wellbeing needs to come first.

Looking out of the top rim of her glasses at her clock Quinn makes the finishing touches to her study guide before Santana comes over. After Rachel left Quinn's the morning after showergate she called her oldest friend to fill her in on the details. Santana had been anything but happy to hear that Quinn had been keeping so much in, especially from her.

Now Santana has made it almost mandatory that the two have time to catch up on any and everything. With hectic school schedules it's hard to spend time with her best friend, outside of the weekend even if they attend the same school.

Quinn closes her laptop as she hears her front door being opened. Looking behind her at her best friend's hands filled with DVD's and snacks. "You really should make a habit of locking your door. What if it wasn't me walking in?" Quinn laughs to herself shaking her head. "Well I would lock my door, if I didn't know you were coming over." Quinn walks toward her friend and takes the DVD's from her hands.

"Boy meets world? Thank God, if I had to sit through Sweet Valley High again I would have needed to _be _high." Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn's dramatics. "You know if you actually watch it you might like it. Me and Britts…" "Watch it all the time." Quinn finishes. "I know, but you're so whipped that you look past the crappiness of it. Now bring your ass and those gummies so we can start this marathon."

Santana plops down beside Quinn and puts her feet on her best friends lap. "So, you didn't have class today and Rach said you canceled on having lunch with her so what have you been doing." Quinn looked across from her and shook her head. "I so did not _cancel_ on Rach, why would I ever do that? I had an assessment due during the time she had a break so I asked if we could hand later. Rachel said she knew Wednesday's was me and your day so we decided to just wait until Friday."

Quinn grabbed the remote to her TV and DVD player clicking both on while getting up to insert the first DVD. "Anyway that kind of works out because Friday I'm cooking for Rachel and I wont your help and hand."

Santana still finds it surprising that Quinn is taking things with Rachel at a glacially slow pace. She understands the two exchanged _I love you's _but she also knows Quinn's record and the need that little Quinn has. Popping a gummy bear into her mouth Santana turns to Quinn and just stares at the blonde. Hazel eyes looks at her friend questioningly wondering what could be going on in her head.

Santana cleared her throat. "So how many times have you had to tend to little Quinnie yourself since you and Rach started…well started doing whatever the hell it is that you two are doing?" Quinn could feel her cheeks redden only a little because it's rare that Santana can actually embarrass the blonde with her bluntness.

Looking back at the TV Quinn shrugs her shoulders and ignores her friends probing question. Santana slide over to Quinn on the couch and stared at her as if she was trying to peer into the blondes mind. "What the fuck Fabray you haven't have you? You haven't touched that dick of yours?" Quinn turned abruptly on her friend. "San, would you stop being so crass. No I haven't…if you must know. You know Rach is a virgin and even if I'm not I at least can hold off until she's ready."

Santana stared at Quinn as if she just sprouted another head. Santana knew Quinn was always nice even to the randoms she slept with, but this was unheard of. She found it sweet that Quinn wouldn't even touch herself and would put off sexual contact until Rachel was ready. "Well although I find what your doing freaking crazy, it's actually nice that you are trying to control yourself."

Santana messes her hand through Quinn's hair as she pinches her cheeks. "Quinnie is so nice and already whipped by Rachy and they aren't even dating." Santana says in her baby voice. Quinn shakes her head freeing her cheeks from Santana's grip. Smirking to herself and swatting her friend away she focuses on what's on the TV. "Shut it Lopez and lets watch this or should I leave you alone because we both know how you get about Topanga." Quinn watched Santana roll her eyes and avert her eyes to the television. Check and Mate.

* * *

Thursday flew by with Quinn sitting through lecture after lecture. Before she knew it was Friday evening and her and Santana were putting the finishing touches on her dinner for Rachel. "I think you have enough vegan food to feed a lesbian colony." Santana said while setting Quinn's table.

Quinn and Santana made spaghetti with olive and pine nut salsa and a lentil salad. Santana looked around proud at her and Quinn's work but disgusted by the vegan food. "I don't understand how Rach could eat this crap and your whipped enough to try it." Quinn ignored her best friend because she knew if Britt were a vegan, Santana would grow their own vegetables just for Brittany.

"Thanks San for the help. I owe you." Santana walked surveyed Quinn's dining room before grabbing her keys to head back to her apartment. "Save it Fabray because I'll be needing the apartment to myself and you will have to play sleepover with Rach." Santana said while smirking. Quinn smiled at her friend and watched her leave.

Quinn didn't know if she should dress for the occasion or just put on casual lounge around the house clothes. She did ask Rachel to dinner so maybe this was considered a date. Quinn ran up her stairs to shower and put on something more date worthy than simple sweats and a t-shirt.

Quinn looked in her full- length mirror satisfied with her dress. Quinn went back in her bathroom to do more to her hair than wearing it down. Although her shaggy short hair was pretty nice, tonight was somewhat special at least to her. Quinn had never gone out of her way to cook for a girl. Even with Amber she usually let the other girl do most of the cooking.

Quinn pinned her blonde hair up on the side resembling the day she first dawned Mckinley halls with her punk look. Quinn heard her door and looked at her watch wondering where the time went. It was already eight and of course she expected Rachel to be on time. Quinn walked down stairs taking another look at her reflection in the mirror in her living room.

Opening the door Quinn couldn't hide the smile that overcame her face. Rachel had on a tan t-shirt with an oversized sweater and scarf around her neck with tight jeans that made her legs look impossibly longer. "I wasn't sure how to dress for the occasion, I hope this is fine." Quinn shook her head still looking at Rachel outside her front door. "I-I'm sorry Rach, come in. You look.. you look great. Very nice jeans."

Rachel walked in Quinn's apartment turning around at the blonde smiling. "Thank you Quinn. You look very nice yourself." Rachel walked further into Quinn's apartment and immediately took in everything around her. Quinn lit candles around the dining and living room. She had already made both of their plates and set them at the table.

Quinn could tell Rachel was surprised with the way she was taking in everything around her. The blonde walked up behind the smaller girl and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist. Leaning in Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. "Do you like?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

Rachel turned around in Quinn's arms and looked up at her. "This is much better than any restaurant. Thank you Quinn." Rachel lifted herself up on her toes and captured Quinn's lips. Quinn felt her insides warm immediately and returned the kiss raising her hand to the side of Rachel's face and behind her neck pulling the smaller girl closer.

Quinn reluctantly pulled back from their kiss. "Come on Rach." Quinn said while leading the other girl to the dining room. "I'd hate for the food to get cold." Quinn pulled out Rachel's chair waiting for her to sit down. Quinn walked into the kitchen and grabbed their plates then their wine glasses. Rachel watched Quinn move around the kitchen confidently. After making sure Rachel had everything she needed Quinn rounded her table and took her seat across the brunette.

"So how has class been? I feel like I barely see you." Quinn said feeling slightly sad. Rachel looked across the table into hazel eyes. Quinn knew Rachel could see that she was disappointed that they didn't get to see each other due to their opposite schedules. "School has been consuming Quinn…but not as much as my thoughts about you." Rachel said looking across the table. "Taking on so many auditions while I have a full course load are not the smartest idea. So I think it's best if I slow down auditioning."

Quinn didn't want Rachel to feel overwhelmed with her course load but she didn't want her to miss out on opportunities either. "Oh my god Quinn this tastes so amazing." Quinn smiled and felt proud of herself and Santana. "I'm glad you like it, it sure took awhile to get everything correct. Rachel looked at Quinn and was filled with love. "Well it's very good Quinn and you chose a very fitting wine."

Quinn barely touched her food. She couldn't stop staring at Rachel, the other girl was so beautiful, "Rach, I-Iove you. I really glad we made time to do this. To spend time together." Quinn watched Rachel wipe her mouth and get up from her seat to round the table to Quinn's side.

Straddling Quinn's lap Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and tucked her head between Quinn's shoulder and neck. "I love you too Quinn. I've missed you during these weeks, so much." Quinn kissed the brunette's forehead and moved back in her chair to stare into Rachel's eyes.

"Rach." Quinn exhaled. "I can't stop thinking about you. I know things have been moving fast. From Amber to I love you, everything is moving awfully fast but I-I don't want it to stop you know?" Quinn cupped Rachel's jaw and pulled the brunette closer to her. "Will you be my girl friend Rachel? Through everything…you understand me. When I feel so lost and broken you anchor me and although I know it's soon, you cant put a time limit on love. So please" Quinn stared into chocolate eyes while hers glassed over with tears. "Be with me?"

Quinn waited for Rachel to say something. To say anything, to answer her question." Quinn watched the brunette's eyes trace over her features. Rachel looked as if she was having an internal battle. Quinn could only hope that she wasn't moving too fast. Although her feelings were controlling her thoughts at the moment she hoped Rachel could see and feel her sincerity.

"Rach" Quinn said hesitantly looking up at the smaller girl in her lap.

"Say something."

* * *

**What do you think Rachel will say? **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys sorry about to kind of cliffhanger in the last chapter. I hope this makes up for it, this wasn't an easy chapter to write. Review Please. Sorry for the mistakes. :)**

Chapter 10 Yes

RPOV

Rachel's mind has drawn a complete blank. This is a very rare occurrence for her because she's never left speechless or without anything to say. Straddling Quinn Fabray's lap after she prepared an amazing vegan dinner isn't helping her thought pattern either.

Rachel stared at Quinn as the blonde waited patiently for an answer. Rachel was taken aback at Quinn asking to be her girlfriend in such a short amount of time. Could she really want to be committed to the brunette? Things were moving rapidly and Rachel was struggling to hold onto all the emotions that were bottled up inside her.

Staring into hazel eyes, Rachel could see how vulnerable Quinn was. Hazel eyes were pleading her for an answer a simple yes or no. Running her hands through blonde hair, Rachel tightened her hand in Quinn's hair and pulled the blonde forward. Rachel took Quinn's top lip into her mouth and closed her eyes. Quinn's kisses could clear any worries from the brunette's mind. All Rachel's doubts went away. She loved Quinn and hopefully her love could be enough.

"Yes, Quinn." Rachel watched Quinn's eyes light up. "Yes what Rae?" Rachel wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and smiled smugly. "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Rachel felt Quinn's strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her impossibly close. Quinn swiftly moved her hands under Rachel's ass and stood up from the dining room chair. The brunette wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist as she carried them over to her couch.

Looking into Quinn's hazel eyes, Rachel could see nothing but love and admiration. Feeling content with her decision, Rachel let all the worry she previously felt wash away as Quinn laid her down on the couch.

Rachel held her arms out for the blonde to lie between her legs. As Quinn lowered her body on top of Rachel, the brunette rose up to meet Quinn midway and captured her lips. Rachel's heart was beating at an erratic rate. She loved Quinn with everything inside of her and as the blonde captured her lips in a slow kiss she could already feel Quinn everywhere.

Adjusting so Quinn could lie comfortably on top of the smaller girl, Rachel leaned in to deepen their kiss. Quinn's lips always left the smaller girl in a cloudy haze that she could live in forever. Rachel opened her mouth inviting Quinn's tongue to roam freely. Rachel could feel the heat of Quinn's tongue in her mouth warm her entire body settling between her legs.

Feeling Quinn's eager hands explore her body added fuel to the fire between her legs. Rachel knew she wasn't ready just yet to give herself completely to the blonde, but she knew she wanted more than the heavy make out sessions that they have been doing. "Mmm Quinn touch me." Rachel could feel Quinn pull away from her mouth. "A-are you sure Rae?" This is why the brunette was falling so madly in love, Quinn always put her first. She always made sure the brunette was comfortable before doing anything.

Looking up into concerned hazel eyes Rachel nodded and leaned up. "I-I'm not completely ready for actual sex, but I would like to explore other options." Rachel said while pulling Quinn's waist flush against hers. Rachel could feel Quinn's semi-hard cock and although Quinn seemed hesitant she knew the blonde wanted more than heavy making out.

Watching Quinn close her eyes and bite her lip as the brunette grabbed her ass while grinding up into Quinn's hard on made Rachel soak through her underwear. "Your so sexy when you want me Quinnie. You do want me right? I can feel you."

* * *

QPOV

Quinn was reeling. She had always found Rachel incredibly sexy, but this Rachel. The one talking dirty and dry humping her on the couch was a sight to be seen. "O-of course I…umm…I want you Rae." Quinn leaned back on her knees and removed her dress, now only sporting her briefs that were heavily tented.

"Come here Rae." Quinn said in a low husky voice. She watched Rachel scoot across the couch. Rachel lifted her arms so Quinn could remove her shirt. Quinn licked her lips as Rachel's torso was revealed. The blonde pulled Rachel into her and captured her lips once more this time in a more hungry and desperate manor.

Quinn loved the feel of Rachel's chest being pressed against hers, but she needed desperately to remove both of their bras. Reaching around her back the blonde unclasped her bra then hurriedly reached around Rachel's back to do the same. Quinn stared at the brunette's hardened nipples not wasting any time taking one into her mouth.

"mmm Quinn, more." Quinn palmed Rachel's other breast while she circling her nipple with her tongue. She could feel the brunette's back arching toward her. Quinn pulled away still rubbing Rachel's nipples through her thumb and index finger. "You have on too many clothes." The blonde breathed. Quinn removed her hand from Rachel's nipple and went to undue the button on her jeans.

Rachel laid back on the couch lifting her hips to assist the blonde in pulling down her jeans. Quinn grabbed hold of one of the pant legs pulling one off then the other. Discarding Rachel's jeans to the floor Quinn licked her lips and took the bottom into her mouth. Looking down at Rachel almost naked on her couch had made Quinn impossibly harder.

Quinn leaned down and began sucking on Rachel's neck leaving little bites in her wake. Quinn stuck her tongue out to taste the skin on her girlfriend's neck then immediately closing her lips around the same spot. Quinn could feel Rachel writhing beneath her. "Quinn don't tease." Rachel whined. Quinn went to suck on Rachel's earlobe. "What do you need baby?" The blonde breathed. Quinn looked into chocolate eyes that were filled with lust.

"Your hands. Put them on me." Quinn reached down and cupped Rachel's core and groaned at the heat and wetness she felt through the smaller girls underwear. "Take them off me Quinn..now." Quinn grinned at Rachel's forcefulness. Slipping her hands thorough the sides of Rachel's underwear she swiftly pulled them down.

Quinn stared into Rachel's glistening sex. Quinn unconsciously grabbed her cock that was begging to be freed as she stared down into Rachel's most intimate area. Quinn released her throbbing cock wanting this moment to be about Rachel. The blonde ran her hands up and down Rachel's thighs while the brunette grabbed her forearm, trying to force her hand where she needed it most.

Quinn leaned down and laid her front her couch with her head between Rachel's legs. Quinn looked up at Rachel and saw the brunette grabbing her breast while her brows were furrowed in frustration. "Your so beautiful Rae." Rachel's eyes opened and Quinn could see the chocolate orbs were filled with love. "I love you so much Quinn…I need you so much." Rachel husked while bucking her hips under Quinn.

Quinn proceeded to kiss up Rachel's thighs taking her time with every inch of skin. Quinn licked her way up to where Rachel's hip and pelvis connected. Spreading Rachel's legs wider Quinn exhaled on the brunette's wet heat. Quinn leaned her head closer to Rachel's sex and giving her an open mouth kiss. Quinn's mind overloaded on the taste of Rachel.

Quinn dove into Rachel. Licking every inch of Rachel's dripping core, Quinn could hear Rachel's moans in the distance spurring her on further. Rachel's small hand reached into Quinn's hair holding the girl in place as writhed beneath her. Quinn closed her mouth around Rachel's swollen clit eliciting a groan from the girl beneath her. "Fffuccck Quinn, ummm don't stop." Quinn tightened her grip on Rachel's waist burying her face into Rachel's core.

Quinn was painfully erect from eating Rachel. Every lick she applied to the smaller girl made her cock throb in need of attention. Quinn stuck her tongue into Rachel's core closing her mouth around Rachel's center and plunging her tongue into her girlfriend. " Shit baby you taste…amazing." Quinn said as she removed her mouth.

Rachel whimpered as she felt Quinn remove her mouth. Quinn slide her finger through Rachel's folds rubbing her hand over Rachel's clit at a steady pace. "mmm Quinn make me cum..please." Quinn liked being in control of the brunette's orgasm. She slipped her finger into Rachel moaning as the brunette's walls closed around her. Quinn worked her finger in and out of Rachel while the brunette gripped her wrist aiding her in her movements. "Fuck me Quinn. I don't care anymore, I need you inside me."

Quinn could have fainted at Rachel's request but she knew the brunette was speaking out of pure arousal. Quinn pumped in and out of Rachel while the other bucked furiously under her. Quinn got up on her knees and released her cock from the confines of her briefs.

Quinn removed her hand from Rachel's core and coated her cock in Rachel's wetness. Rachel growled at the removal of Quinn's finger. Rachel looked down the couch at Quinn. The blonde watched Rachel's eyes widen as she stroked her cock. Suddenly, Rachel sat up and removed Quinn's hand from her dick. "Did I do this to you Quinnie? Did I make you this hard." Rachel said in an innocent voice.

Quinn couldn't think as Rachel's hand wrapped around her dick, which was now fully erect at eight inches. "Unnff Rae." Quinn said throwing her head back closing her eyes as she felt the smaller girl's hand pump back and forth around her throbbing member. Rachel leaned forward taking the head of Quinn's cock into her mouth.

Quinn's eyes shot open as she felt the warmth of the brunettes mouth wrap around her cock. Rachel licked the tip of Quinn's cock as she pumped the base. Rachel released Quinn's cock from her mouth with a pop. Quinn watched Rachel pump her cock with such determination. Quinn forced herself to pull back from the brunette's hand.

"I want to cum with you Rae." Quinn watched Rachel bite her bottom lip and nod her head. Quinn pushed the brunette back down onto the couch. Quinn held her cock to Rachel's swollen clit and rubbed her harden member against Rachel's most intimate area. Rachel gripped her hair and arched off the couch bringing her soaked heat closer to Quinn's cock. The blonde used her other hand to grab her breast squeezing down and biting her lip.

Rachel spread her legs wider as she bucked up into Quinn's cock with every rub.

"Q-quinn ugh I'm gonna cum, don't stop. I want you to cum on me baby." Quinn rubbed her swollen cock furiously against Rachel's heat panting and awaiting her impending eruption. "F—fuck baby you feel so good against my cock." Quinn knew both her and Rachel were ready to come undone. "Rae…ugh I'm about to.." Quinn watched Rachel nod as she continued to buck into Quinn's dick. "Cum on my pussy Quinn cum for me."

Quinn rubbed her cock on Rachel's clit again and felt herself come undone. Quinn rubbed her cock furiously against the other girl's clit. "Ffffuck Quinn ughh I'm cumming." Qunn fell on top of Rachel still grinding their sexes together both riding out their intense orgasms. Quinn took Rachel's swollen lips into her mouth and kissed her girlfriend with everything she had.

Pulling back to stare at Rachel's closed eyes Quinn took in her girlfriends after sex glow. Rachel's chest was heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. "You are so beautiful Rachel Berry." Quinn said as she watched Rachel open her eyes. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn bringing her in to lie on the brunette's bare chest. Rachel rubbed damp hair off the blonde's sweaty forehead and kissed it. "And I love you, Quinn Fabray." Quinn never felt more content as she rested her head and snuggled into Rachel's chest, closing her eyes as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Thoughts? **You could always shoot me a question on Tumblr karynwest dot tumblr dot com


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi guys! (The ones that are still around) I'm sorry I've been away for so long but I sent my computer off to apple care and they have had it for a month. I get it back this week though. YAY. I couldnt figure out how to update from my phone which sucks so I'm updating from work.**

**Hope you like the chapter, I do. And sorry for the mistakes. Also in the case that this gets taken down during **  
**"The Purge of 2012" follow me on tumblr wankiestgaysharks dot tumblr dot com (changed my url)**

**On with the show**

Chapter 11 Almost Sex

Quinn woke up and noticed Rachel was no longer lying asleep under her. Running her hands through her hair, she looked around her living room, Quinn saw no trace of the other girl. Quinn suddenly wondered if this feeling was something the women she slept with then left felt. Quinn didnt think Rachel would be the type of person to have amazing almost sex with someone then just run off. Or would she.

If anything Quinn was not the type to wollow in her emotions or jump to conclusions, although just doing so. Standing from her couch and stretching, she looked down and remembered she was still naked due to the previous nights activites. Quinn ran her hand over her forhead and smirked to herself. If not having sex with Rachel was that amazing then what would having actual sex feel like.

Quinn let her mind wonder back to the previous nights activites. She could still feel Rachel all over and under her and the thought was sending blood down to her better half. Shaking her head and not wanting to become too excited Quinn gathered her clothes and made her way up to her bedroom.

Upon reaching her bedroom Quinn could feel the moisture in the air. Walking further into her room, Quinn noticed steam escaping her bathroom and the sound of what she knows distinctly as Rachel's voice. Smiling to herself Quinn internally scolded herself. How could she think Rachel would leave her without even leaving a note.

Walking into the bathroom Quinn pulls back her shower curtain and takes in the brunettes naked form. Rachel's dark locks were more alluring as she ran her hands through them with shampoo. Rachel's picture could be in the dictionary directly under the word "hair porn".

Quinn looked down and noticed she was semi-hard due to all her leering. She watched the smaller girl rinse the remainder of shampoo out of her hair and turn around. Blinking the water out of her eyes, Quinn took in the surprised look on the other girls face as she stood there with darkened hazel eyes.

Quinn cleared her throat. "I thought you left." Quinn watched Rachel scrunch her face up in a disaproving look. "And why would you think that, I" Rachel said as she pointed to herself. "Am not the have-amazing/almost-sex-then-wake-up-in-the-morning-and-leave type." Quinn laughed at the other girls dramatic nature. "Yeah, i guess your not huh." Quinn stepped into the shower as Rachel stepped back and made room for her.

Wrapping her arms around the smaller girl Quinn looked down and she could feel the dopy grin take over her face. "How did you sleep, I didn't snore did i?" Quinn watched Rachel stifle a laugh. "Thank you for the heads up Quinn, now i know to be on the look out for your possible snoring the next time we sleep together." Rachel said while wiping now wet blonde hair from Quinn's face.

"Sooo there will be a next time then?" Rachel stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed Quinn. The brunette cupped the taller girls cheek and took Quinn's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked it lightly. Releasing Quinn's lip and looking up at her, "Of course there will be a next time, you are after all mine now."

If Quinn wasnt fully hard before she was now. Hearing Rachel speak possessively about her was a newfound ultimate turn on. Quinn watched Rachel step back and look down at her harden member. Quinn was suddenly ashamed of how fast she hardened due to Rachel and she could feel the blush radiate to her ears.

Quinn could see the concern in Rachel's eyes as she looked at Quinn's surely flushed face and erect dick. Quinn made a move to grab her body soap when Rachel grabbed her arm. "Sorry Rach, were you not done?" The blonde watched Rachel stare up at her innocently. "I-I want to help." The blonde watched Rachel say as the brunette glanced at her member. Quinn cleared her throat. She didn't want Rachel to think she was some sex crazed person and she certainly didn't want the other girl to think she only wanted sex from her.

Quinn respected the fact that Rachel wasn't ready to have sex and understood it. "Rach no, I mean I can control myslef. I dont want you to think that I always want sex or that I'm some sex crazed freak." Quinn said focusing her attention on everything that wasnt the girl in front of her.

Quinn watched the other girl lift her chin up so that hazel met brown eyes. "Quinn I would never think that you are a freak, you're a normal young adult that has overactive hormones like anyone else. I want sex just as much as you do, I just want to wait to go _all_ the way, but that does not mean I would be against doing other things as you saw last night."

Quinn looked at the brunette and again realized why this was where she wanted to be. Although now do to her embarrasment she was no longer charged and ready to go. Rachel washed Quinn's body as they shared light kisses and enjoyed time alone. Quinn was overjoyed that it was a Saturday and she had nowhere she needed to be, spending a day with Rachel lounging around the house cuddling couldnt be a better way to spend her day.

Both girls finished showering and dried off. Quinn toweled her hair and figured she would let it air dry since she had no plans to leave her apartment. Other than hanging out with San and Britt at Rachel's house she expected to have a laid back weekend, something she needed. Quinn was broken out of her thoughts as she heard Rachel calling out to her. "Quinnie...Earth to Quinn." Finally noticing Rachel, Quinn walked toward her. "What's up Rach."

Quinn watched Rachel wonder through her drawers looking for what the blonde assumed to be something she could wear for the day. "I'm going to run home and grab my hair products." The blonde pointed her thumb behind her. "Rach, I have hair stuff on the shelf in there." Quinn watched Rachel deadpan.

"Quinn I need my special products, although it may look as if i roll out of the bed with these lustrous locks that is not the case. I must use my own products to keep that natural glow I noticed you admiring earlier." Quinn laughed outloud at Rachel's rant, but she had to remember, "hair porn" right. "Sure Rach, yea, I'll start my Saturday cleaning just come on in when you're done."

Quinn watched Rachel leave her room in a pair of her boxer briefs and a Yale t-shirt. Rachel in her clothes is something she could surely get used to. Hearing her front door close, Quinn turned around and pulled on a Smiths t-shirt and underwear. Quinn noticed she had not seen her phone since the previous night.

Descending her staircase the blonde made her way to the living room taking in how messy the two actually left everything. Shaking her head she grabbed her phone and unlocked it. She knew she would have messages from her bestfriend and that was the main reason she went looking for the device to fill Santana in on her progress with Rachel.

Quinn noticed she had several missed calls and texts from Santana.

From S: _Me and B got into a fight_

From S: _I know your busy getting your dick wet but I need to talk Q_

From S:_ So I'm in the dog house (the couch) you know I'm not good with this feelings shit but we need to have a serious conversation. No Rach no Britt just us._

Quinn immediately felt bad, yes she loved Rachel and was happy that they finally were together, but Santana was someone that was always there. If San needed her she didn't care what she was doing she would stop and make sure the other girl was taken care of. She could only hope that everything was okay and could be fixed, with whatever had happened.

To S: _Honey I'm sorry what's up Rach and I got carried away last night come over_

Quinn paced around her living room and started her cleaning to busy herself while waiting for her best friend to respond. Hearing her phone vibrate on her counter top Quinn grabbed her phone and unlocked it.

From S: _Be there in 2_

Quinn ran her hands through her hair and let out a breath. Atleast Santana wasn't upset about her not responding. Quinn thought maybe she was just thinking the worse. Looking up from her phone she heard her front door open. Walking toward the door and taking in Santana's appearance she could see her friend was far from alright.

Quinn made her way across the room and englufed Santana in a hug. " Honey what's wrong what happened." Quinn wasn't used to seeing Santana emotional because it was a rare occasion. Smoothing the other girls brown locks out of her face she looked into Santana's eyes to see if she could understand what was going on without them speaking.

Quinn ran her thumb under her bestfriend's eye wiping away a stray tear. "San your scaring the shit out of me what happened?" Quinn watched the other girl shake her head and wrap her arms tighter around the blonde. Quinn ran her hands up and down Santana's back in an attempt to soothe the other girl. "It's okay honey whatever happened we can fix, but please tell me what happened."

Quinn watched Santana pull her head away from her neck. Any and every bad thought was going through the blondes mind at that point. _Did San and B break up? Did someone die? _Quinn watched Santana move her hand up to touch Quinn's jawline. Looking into her friend's eyes she couldn't understand what was in them at the moment and that was something that never happened between the two.

Santana leaned forward and pressed her lips to Quinn's. Quinn couldn't believe her best friend was kissing her. Yeah they kissed before but that was drunken fun when Brittany was present. This felt different and the fact that her best friend was kissing her and she had yet to push the other girl off of her was slowly sinking in. Quinn lightly pushed Santana, breaking their kiss.

"I love you, Q" Quinn thought she just fell into the twilight zone. Did that really just happen. Looking into Santana's eyes the blonde saw nothing but vulnerability. "San I.."

"Quinnie, I thought I would bring something extra for your hair as well..." Quinn saw Rachel take in the scene before her while fastly connecting the dots. Quinn saw chocolate eyes instantely tear up. Then she looked at the red eyes in front of her and how she was stilll embracing her bestfriend as her girlfriend stood in the door on the verge of tears.

Quinn stepped out of the embrace she shared with Santana giving her bestfriend's hand a squeeze. Before making her way to Rachel.

"Rach, it's not what it looks like." Quinn saw the hurt in her girlfriends eyes and wanting nothing more than to make whatever hurt she was feeling go away. Quinn had no idea what was going on. "Then WHAT is it Quinn..what is it?" The brunette said looking down as tears stained her cheeks. "I-I don't know, San just got here. I dont kn-" Quinn was cut off and immdiately felt the sting of her face just being slapped.

"How could you do this, whatever this" Rachel said waving her hand in the air. "Is, I almost slept with you." The brunette whispered. Quinn tightened her jaw and exhaled a breath. "Nothing happened Rach, I promise." Quinn lifted the smaller girls chin with her hand trying desprately to see if she saw any understanding in those chocolate eyes.

Rachel looked at Quinn and the blonde could see a brick wall being built. " You're right, because nothing _will _happen." Quinn watched Rachel turn around and leave through her opened front door. Quinn couldn't believe it, how did eveything get turned upside down in a matter of thirty minutes.

Looking behind her she could see her still very broken bestfriend. Quinn closed the distance and embraced Santana. Quinn exhaled and looked at San. "What the fuck did you do San?"

* * *

**Review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys i wanted to get something up due to the awesome reviews and comments about last chapter. It's a short chapter because I'm at work and i'm a tad busy. I got a lot of Santana dislike about the last chapter :( I love San but this is a Faberry fic so Faberry is endgame. Also i've gotten PM's about the dialogue. Does anyone prefer the in paragraph conversations or have a problem following the story when i put them like that or would you rather a different paragraph for new conversation. If you care enough let me know.**

**Also follow me on tumblr if you want wankiestgaysharks, sorry about the mistakes. **

Chapter 12

Quinn sat on one end of her couch looking toward the the other end at Santana. Running her hand through her hair she couldn't understand where any of this was coming from. Yes, she loved Santana and yes her bestfriend was widly attractive, but Quinn couldn't reciprocate Santana's feelings. Although Quinn had a mess to fix with Rachel she had to understand what was going on with the other brunette and what happened with Brittany when and if Santana confessed this to her.

"San lets talk. I'm not mad at you for your feelings or for not telling me sooner. I just want to know where this is coming from. I mean what about Britt? Have you even thought about her amongst all of this? If you're here who is comforting her? Did you tell her any of this?"

Quinn searched Santana's eyes for some sort of an answer. Anything that would allow her to understand how she woke up in wonderland.

"SANTANA" Quinn yelled.

"She's fucking leaving Q. Britt got offered to dance with Gaga and she would be allowed to take her courses through the schools distance learning program." Santana said as tears streamed her face.

Quinn's heart went out to her bestfriend. Santana, like Quinn had issues with people leaving her. The other girl hides her feelings until they become to hard to handle leaving things to eventually combust inside of her. What Quinn couldn't understand was where did Santana's love for her come into play and where did that kiss come from.

"San, just talk to me. We can fix things with Britt, when is she due to leave? Did you guys talk this out or did you freak and that was the reason for my missed calls and texts." Quinn said while grabbing her bestfriends hand.

Quinn watched her bestfriend inhale and exhale. Santana gripped Quinn's hand and looked at her through swollen eyes.

"I panicked Q. I can't lose B..I just can't. There will be so many people around her. So many more talented people that will make her forget about the foul mouthed kid from Lima. So I told her I loved you. I couldn't let her see how much her leaving will break me, so I thought if she could just leave then why would I sit and remain faithful. Even if it was a lie."

Quinn tried to understand her bestfriend's logic. Santana could have handled the situation more maturely, but that has never been her approach. Exhaling and looking at her friend who she could tell was embarrassed by her poor actions, Quinn decided she couldn't be mad.

"Soo you love me of course" Quinn said, while scrunching her eyebrows. "But you're not in love with me."

Quinn watched Santana wipe her nose and nod to the blonde's question.

Pushing Santana playfully away, Quinn growled. "Then why the hell did you kiss me. Now _you _need to wipe your crazy tears and do damage control with my girlfriend."

Quinn could see Santana slightly smile at the appearance of "lion Quinn". Quinn got up from her couch and grabbed Santana a paper towel to wipe her face with.

"Hold on" Santana said as she raised her hand. "Did you just say your girlfriend?"

Quinn saw the confusion on the other girls face and nodded. "Yes San, my girlfriend...well maybe ex-girlfriend. I'm not too sure right now. If you would have held off on the crazy, I would have told you everything that happened. Now we need to go down the hall and fix things with B and Rach."

Shaking her head, Quinn realized that she would never have a dull moment now living in New York. She also noticed that Santana never gave her a straight answer as to why she kissed her or why out of all the get-Britt-to-stay tactics she could have used _that_ was her go-to choice.

Quinn watched Santana wipe her face and walk toward her front door. Wanting to get this maddess handled, Quinn followed Santana to her apartment. Ready for the shit storm that would probably ensue, Quinn exhaled and followed Santana into the brunettes apartment.

Stepping in Quinn could see Brittany and Rachel huddled on the couch cuddled into eachother. She knew Rachel's mind must be somewhere else because from the looks of it the smaller girl showed no interest in the Saturday morning cartoons displayed in front of her.

Clearing her throat and preparing herself for the worst, Quinn and Santana made their way over to the other girls.

Quinn approached with hesitation because she didn't know if Brittany hated her because of Santana's confession or just how upset Rachel may still be. Quinn watched Santana click the TV off and round the couch to sit on the coffee table directly infront of the two girls. Quinn raised her eyebrows at her bestfriend admiring her bravery and soon followed Santana's lead.

Sitting directly infront of both girls, Quinn could see they both shared the same swollen eyes filled with hurt.

"I'm sorry." Santana said breaking the silence. "I-I'm sorry first to you Rach. I shouldn't have ruined whatever was going on with you and Quinn and make it seem as if Q couldn't be trusted. She was just as shocked as you were when I kissed her. It was a dumb fuck move on my part not only because I love B, but because you're my friend too and I know how you feel about Q."

Quinn watched both girls take in what Santana was saying. She noticed Rachel's eyes start to soften, but also noticed how blue eyes were unamused with Santana's apology.

Stepping in Quinn decided to address her other bestfriend. "B, you know I love you. You and S are like my sisters, which makes saying that slightly weird because of Santana's kiss, but sisters nontheless. You of all people know S says so many things that she doesn't mean when she's hurting. She just doesn't want to lose you while your on tour and honestly neither do I. However, I will always support anything you do because I know you will come back to us."

Quinn watched a small smile creep onto Brittany's face.

"I love you too Q. I would never make a huge decision without asking for any of you guys input, but I think me and San need to have a talk, just us."

Quinn smiled and reached forward to give the other blonde a tight embrace. She didn't know why Santana found it hard to talk to Brittany when she was honestly one of the most understanding and loving people she's ever met.

Watching Santana and Brittany get up while Santana's head hung low she could only hope things would be salvaged between the two. Moving off of the coffee table to sit next to Rachel, Quinn wasn't sure what to expect.

"Rach..are you still upset with me?" Quinn exhaled and turned to face the other girl as Rachel continued to look forward.

"I know what it may have looked like, but I love you. What happened between us...no, what is happening between us is special and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that. So please believe me when I say I never nor will I ever look at San how I look at you."

Quinn sat next to Rachel hoping the other girl could hear the sincerity in her voice. Quinn watched Rachel finally turn toward her and meet her eyes.

"Quinn, I should have never hit you and I'm deeply sorry for doing so. I have always been a bit skeptical of you, Santana and Brittany's relationship, but living with the two allowed me to understand that _that_ is just the three of your dynamic. I feel guilty for jumping to conclusions and I'm sorry."

Quinn smiled and felt relieved that they could put this behind them.

"But.."

Quinn groaned on the inside and wondered what more could possibly go wrong.

"I think we should slow down a bit. I know we have just started dating but something about this morning made me feel like an outsider looking in on all of this. Staying here with Brittany and Santana has allowed my relationship with them to evolve. I'm not "manhands" to them anymore we are friends, _real _friends. I just want to know more of you, so can we just slow down."

Quinn didn't understand what Rachel meant by "slow down" were they breaking up.

"Are you breaking up with me," Quinn said through furrowed eyebrows.

"What! no. What would give you that impression. I merely want to slow down, we haven't even been dating for 24 hours Quinn. I'm not _that _dramatic. I simply want us to spend more time with one another. I understand that with our hectic studies that may be hard, but if your going to be with a soon to be celebrity, special alone time must be a priority unless we will become another hollywood statistic."

Quinn laughed to herself thinking, _Is this her version of slow, already talking about our future._ "I understand Rach, completely. We barely see each other. Then if we do make time it's so much sexual tension that we can't even get through a dinner."

"Quinn that was one time." The brunette said chuckling.

Quinn reached up to put Rachel's hand behind her ear. "It doesn't matter. I think slowing down would be a good idea."

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

"_Quinn look at me!" Rachel said through tears._

"_Babe wait would you just…" Quinn went to grab Rachel's wrist to slow her down, but the brunette pulled away from her._

"_No, just what! Not everyone could be afforded the pleasure of looking like you." Rachel said wiping her eyes. _

"_Now do you see why I rather stay in? Do you? You don't think I notice when we get coffee that I'm basically invisible to whichever barista that can't keep their eyes off you. Or that I don't fucking cringe every time you introduce me to your friends and they give a disapproving look and constantly refer to me as "your friend." Rachel said as her chest heaved._

_Quinn looked at the brunette and her heart broke. "Honey I-I had no idea,…" the blonde said reaching for her girlfriend again._

_Rachel scoffed and stepped further away from the blonde. "No..I guess you wouldn't."_

xxxx

_Three hours before _

Quinn stood in her bathroom, looking at her reflection through the steam filled mirror. Weeks had gone by and although Quinn decided to go slow with Rachel she was beginning to get restless. After the initial conversation Quinn did her best to respect her girlfriend's wishes. How could she not? She didn't want to be the pushy lover that she hated so much.

Quinn and Rachel had fallen into a routine of sorts. Unlike before, they were sure to make time for one another no matter how busy their schedules may have been. If they could take a minute to have a coffee break between classes then they did. Friday's were of course movie nights as usual, but now they also turned into "doing whatever nights."

Quinn found herself knowing every line and song to most of if not all musicals. The only problem that Quinn found with her newfound normalcy was that things seemed to be dull. What was the purpose of having a beautiful girlfriend if excessive touching was off limits or that every time she offered going to a gallery or a club or doing something exciting during the night she was immediately turned down.

Wiping the steam from her bathroom mirror, Quinn tried to steady the multiple thoughts going on in her head. Tonight was yet again another Friday but this would be different because Quinn wasn't taking no for an answer. So many times has she settled to stay home and opt for couch cuddles, but not tonight. Quinn heard so much about a bar that played live music called "The Living Room" that she had to go.

If she could sit through endless conversations of Rachel and her classmates discussing what era had the best classic love stories, then taking her girlfriend to hear live music shouldn't be a big deal. Quinn was ecstatic that Rachel agreed to go to the club but what she didn't understand was why did it take so much convincing to begin with.

"Well isn't this a surprise?"

Quinn smirked and looked through her mirror at the brunette behind her. Rachel never failed to put a smile on the blondes face. Quinn watched Rachel come closer to her naked body and wrap her slender arms around the blonde's waist.

"Rach you do know we are leaving in an hour and yet, here you are fully dressed looking amazing." Quinn said while running her hands back and forth on the brunette's arms.

"Well I finished dressing earlier than I thought and decided to head over and seeing you naked now is just an added bonus."

Quinn laughed and leaned her head back to kiss her girlfriend. Breaking away from their kiss, Quinn took in the brunette's appearance. "Babe you look really good." Quinn said eyeing her girlfriend up and down. Rachel had on a Haim band t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and pumps that made her legs look, if it's possible, even better.

"Quinn I look quite regular, you instructed me to dress down so.." Rachel said gesturing to her outfit. "I'm ready."

Quinn turned around and grabbed her girlfriend by the waist wrapping her hands around the brunette's neck. "Well you look very," kiss, "sexy." Quinn smiled while looking at the other girl taking in the blush in Rachel's cheeks. She loved that she had that effect on her girlfriend.

Breaking their embrace, Quinn stepped back and walked out of her bathroom and into her room. "Rach, I'm really glad you decided to come check out this band with me." Quinn yelled to Rachel as she decided on what to wear for the night. In the end Quinn chose a sheer black blouse with black jeans and a pair of pumps.

Walking out of her closet Quinn quickly styled her hair and applied makeup. Throwing on her clothes she took in her reflection in the full-length mirror placed in her room.

"Quinnie" Rachel said while staring at her girlfriend. "You somehow manage to take my breath away each time I see you, especially when I see you in…tight jeans." Rachel said as she leaned in the doorway between Quinn's room and bathroom.

"Honey you're supposed to say that because you love me so much." Quinn said while taking her girlfriend's hand and leading them downstairs and out of her apartment. Quinn hailed a cab for the two of them and opened the door for the smaller girl to slide in.

"How chivalrous." Rachel said as Quinn climbed into the cab after her.

"Only for you Rach." Quinn said leaning in to kiss the brunette. Quinn interlocked her fingers with Rachel's as she stared out the window taking in the city lights. Right now Quinn had everything she could ever want. The blonde loved Rachel, she was in love with the brunette but she could tell something had been on the other girl's mind or bothering her for sometime. Yet Rachel has yet to mention anything.

Quinn broke out of her thoughts when she felt Rachel squeeze her hand. "Babe we're here." Rachel said looking at the blonde. "You okay, where'd you go?"

Quinn exhaled and gave Rachel a tight-lipped smile while shaking her head. "Nowhere Rach, I'm right here."

"Then lets get going yeah?"

Quinn paid the cab fare and helped Rachel out. Grabbing the brunette's hand the two made their way to the line outside the club. The line wasn't too long and it was moving swiftly which Quinn was thankful for. She could already hear the band starting their set and she was anxious to check them out.

"You excited baby?" Rachel said looking up at the blonde.

Smiling down and looking at the smile on Rachel's face Quinn wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist and pulled her closer to her body. "I've heard these guys are really good so I'm glad they stopped in New York."

"What's their name again, Twenty-one gun shots?" Rachel said while leaning back into Quinn's chest as they moved to the door of the club.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Rach, it's Twenty-one Pilots." Quinn said releasing the brunette's hand, while handing the doorman their tickets. Stepping inside the club and grabbing Rachel's hand, Quinn led them toward the bar.

"So baby, are you drinking tonight?" Quinn leaned in to whisper into Rachel's ear.

"I'll probably have one drink, I don't want you taking care of me if I have to much." Rachel said smiling up at the blonde.

Quinn nodded and ordered herself and Rachel shots of tequila. Quinn handed Rachel her shot and watched the smaller girl down the drink. Quinn ordered herself another shot and drank it just as fast as the first.

"Someone wants to have fun tonight." Rachel said nudging Quinn with her shoulder.

Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand in hers while looking into the brunette's eyes. "Every night with you Rachel," Quinn said while tracing the other girl's jaw line with her finger. "Is fun." Quinn leaned in to give the brunette a quick kiss before dragging her toward the stage.

The two girls stood toward the front of the stage but not too close that they would get roughed up by some of the rowdier fans. Quinn pulled Rachel in front of her and wrapped her hands around the smaller girl's waist as Rachel leaned her head back against the blondes shoulder.

The opening notes for the bands song "Guns for hands" had begun and Quinn could already feel herself getting excited. She leaned forward to take in Rachel's expression. She could see her girlfriend staring wide- eyed at the two-set that made up the band. "What do you think?" Quinn asked while trying to be heard over the loud music.

Rachel looked back at Quinn lifted herself on her toes to kiss the blonde behind her. "They are so good Quinnie. The lead has so much energy and talent, I cant quite underst-." Quinn silenced the brunette with another kiss and mouthed "after". Quinn knew if she didn't stop Rachel ahead of time she would go into a full review of the band before the first song had finished.

Looking back at the stage Quinn felt as if someone was staring at her. Quinn pulled Rachel tighter against the front of her body and leaned down to kiss the brunette on her neck. Quinn lifting her head and took in the excitement that was taking place on the stage when she felt someone uncomfortably close behind her.

Understanding that the club was packed now that the show was underway Quinn dismissed the proximity of whoever was basically breathing down her neck as the show went on. Twenty-one Pilots was a rather good band so Quinn expected a good turn out.

"Rach, do you want another drink?" Quinn shouted over the music while motioning toward the bar.

"Not really but if you want go ahead I'll keep our spot." Rachel said now screaming in Quinn's ear to be heard over the music.

Quinn nodded and said she would be right back as she walked toward the bar in search of another drink. By the time Quinn reached the bar she took in just how many people had turned up. The club was packed and the bar was filled with people ordering drinks. Quinn leaned against the bar looking for the bartender so she could get back to Rachel.

"I thought I'd never get you to myself." Someone husked into Quinn's ear behind her. Turning around the blonde took in another blonde with green eyes standing slightly taller than Quinn.

"Excuse me?" Quinn said as she noticed the other girl practically undressing her as she took in Quinn's appearance.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Ashlyn." The blonde said as she bite her body lip while leaning into Quinn. "I think this is the part where you tell me your name."

Quinn took a step back and reeled in her growing annoyance. "Well this is the part where I tell you I'm not interested and that I have a girlfriend."

Quinn watched the other girl smirk and reach up the put a strand of Quinn's hand behind her ear. "That's fine you can bring it too."

Scoffing at the other blondes cheesy confidence Quinn turned to walk away. This is the last thing she needed on a night that was meant for her and Rachel to have fun and reconnect. Before Quinn could take two steps forward she felt a strong grip around her wrist.

"What are you seriously turning me down for that girlfriend over there?" Ashlyn said feigning disgust. The blonde forcefully pulled Quinn closer and went in to kiss Quinn on her neck.

Quinn shoved the girl away from her and could feel the anger boiling within her veins. "What the fuck is your problem? Do they not teach you the meaning of No! In the whore house you crawled out of?" Quinn yelled.

Quinn could see the semi-altercation had caught the attention of the rest of the people placing orders at the bar.

"I just want to show you a good time, something she," The blonde said while pointing behind Quinn. "Probably can't do."

Turning around Quinn saw Rachel. Quinn hoped Rachel had not been there the whole time, but by the look in those chocolate eyes Quinn knew she had been. Quinn watched Rachel turn around and head for the exit.

"Rach, Rachel wait."

Quinn said grabbing the brunette's wrist. "Let's just go home." Rachel said over the music still playing in the background.

Following the other girl outside the club Quinn could tell that not only was her girlfriend mad but she also looked hurt. Quinn didn't understand why the other girl would be hurt. She didn't flirt or even condone the whore at the bar efforts, but here she was rushing to keep up with Rachel walking down the sidewalk.

"Rach…" Quinn said out of breath.

"Rachel stop! Quinn yelled.

Quinn bumped into the brunette due to her abrupt stop. Quinn placed her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. Rachel had yet to turn around and face the blonde so Quinn took that as her cue to talk.

"Look Rach, that didn't mean anything you were there, you saw. That girl most likely had too many drinks and she clearly wasn't used to hearing the word no." Quinn said with a laugh, trying to make light of the situation.

Quinn could feel Rachel's shoulders shaking and she walked from behind the brunette and took in her tear-soaked face. Quinn reached to wipe the brunette's tears away with her thumb, but before her finger could connect with the tan skin Rachel jerked away.

"Quinn look at me!" Rachel said through tears. The smaller girl shook her head and continued to walk away from the blonde.

"Babe wait would you just…" Quinn went to grab Rachel's wrist to slow her down, but the brunette pulled away from her.

"No, just what! Not everyone could be afforded the pleasure of looking like you." Rachel said wiping her eyes.

"Now do you see why I rather stay in? Do you? You don't think I notice when we get coffee that I'm basically invisible to whichever barista that can't keep their eyes off you. Or that I don't fucking cringe every time you introduce me to your friends and they give a disapproving look and constantly refer to me as "your friend." Rachel said as her chest heaved.

Quinn looked at the brunette and her heart broke. "Honey I-I had no idea,…" the blonde said reaching for her girlfriend again.

Rachel scoffed and stepped further away from the blonde. "No..I guess you wouldn't."

Although Quinn felt horrible for the pain that Rachel was feeling she couldn't help but feel slightly angry as well.

"What is that suppose to mean." Quinn said, her words colder than ever.

"It means Quinn…is that you are too stuck in whatever world you live in to see that you," The brunette forcefully pointed at Quinn. "And me don't belong together."

Quinn was taken aback by what had just come out of Rachel's mouth. She looked into chocolate eyes and could see how hurt and insecure the other girl was. Did some girl at a bar flirting with Quinn really trigger all this. Quinn reeled in her anger and could feel her eyes soften.

"You don't mean that Rachel. You can't punish me for how I look I have no control over that. I am committed to you and only you why can't you understand? Quinn pleaded with the brunette. "I don't care who flirts with me, because I only want you." Quinn said just above a whisper as she felt the tears stream down her face.

Quinn never saw Rachel harden her heart so fast before and she was so confused. Where have all this come from and why instead of fixing problems where more being caused.

"Quinn I'm tired." Rachel said exhaling a teary breath.

Quinn stepped forward and took the other girl's hand pushing hair behind her ear. "Then okay Rach, lets just go home okay."

Quinn saw Rachel shake her head and look up into Quinn's eyes.

Retracting her hand Rachel wiped her tears. "No, Quinn I'm tired. I'm so tired and this is only the beginning. Maybe it's n-"

Quinn stepped back and looked at Rachel in disbelief. "What! Rachel, Maybe it's not what?"

Quinn wiped her eyes and watched as Rachel turned around and walked down the street. Why did everything the blonde want not come easy.

* * *

**Review**


End file.
